Babysitting BJDs
by kickers-ej
Summary: “All of you suck at babysitting!” Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine. (huuuu…)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

"I can't believe it; once again Mist has exceeded us!"

"Hokage-sama, it's just in the baby-sitting category," Shizune reasoned out. Lately, the monthly tally places Konoha the first in any category for missions, be it assassinations or delivery, but the baby-sitting category always, ALWAYS falls second place.

"And you have to admit, the young generation are more focused on their fighting skills," Shizune reported. The Hokage snorted. Leave it to Naruto's batch to be the buff type. Tsunade hated the fact that they could monopoly the whole transaction if only her ninjas are more skilled at it! She has to do something! Potential money is being lost!

"I've got the perfect idea. Shizune, call in the advance generation,"

* * *

It was after the war with Akatsuki that the former rookie nine plus Gai's team was called as the advance generation. Their contribution in Konoha's victory became widely known, and the ones that weren't jounin, immediately became one. Sasuke returned to Konoha, after the war and Madara's defeat. Begrudgingly Tsunade allowed the Uchiha survivor to return, his bloodline was an important piece in keeping Kyuubi in line.

The advace gen filed into Hokage's office and began chatting with each other. Kiba's team had just came back from a tracking mission, and they absent-mindedly handed the mission report to Iruka.

"Naruto! What's this about man?! I swear if you drag us like the last time I'll kill you," Kiba joked. But the seriousness was still there. Shino shivered, remembering the last meeting that Tsunade had called. Apparently all the males of the advance gen were caught spying the woman's bath.

Further inspection led the finding that it was Naruto's kage bunshin, which was henge-d into looking like his friends as a major prank. One could not describe the looks on Hiashi's face when he thought that his nephew was peeking at naked ladies!

"Hahah, but it was so worth it! Sasuke's fan girls' were crying their eyes blood!"

"Hn, only you would thing salt-water secreting females are entertaining dobe,"

"Teme!"

"How troublesome. Lovers' spat this early into the meeting?"

"Leave it to Naruto and Sasuke to make things lively,"

"AHEM!" Tsunade coughed so hard that the papers on her desk were sent flying. The advance gen quickly took their place, afraid that they might cause the wrath of their fifth hokage.

"You guys suck at babysitting!"

"…." The sudden outburst from their leader stunned every shinobi present. Even Iruka was open-mouthed, staring in confusion.

"As a result from that, everyone hires nins from Mist to take care of their kids,"

"But Baa-chan! Its boring! I want mission with death in it!"

"Shut it brat, you need to take care of your kids when you get one,"

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I think that you're being biased here," Sakura chipped in. It was a well known fact that the girls were terribly good at taking care of children.

"Oh, Sakura, I didn't know you were here. You girls are excused. I thought I told that lazy nin to just call the boys," the girls left in a hurry. Since Hinata came back, they can go on that mall trip that they had been planning for a while.

"Now, you guys. You suck at babysitting,"

"Oh, the shame of youth!"

"Training is needed,"

"How troublesome,"

"Shizune, take them out," Shizune wheeled out a cart that was shielded by a piece of cloth. The guys eyed the cart wearily, Tsunade is not going to have them take care of dolls right? That's just girly!

The piece of cloth were pulled down to reveal a bunch of ball-jointed dolls that were in baby form. The dolls were 20 cm tall, had no face but were dressed in blue baby clothing. The guys each took one, none of them were holding it like they were supposed to.

Shikamaru had already placed his doll on his lap. Lee was clutching his too tight. Kiba was holding his at the scruff of the doll's neck. Naruto and Neji were holding the doll like they were holding their kunai, Chouji was holding his like a bag of potato chips. Only Shino and Sasuke cradled their baby to their chest.

"See?? That's why you brats fail at babysitting! You're holding your dolls like inanimate objects! Good job, Shino and Sasuke. Thank god at least some of you know how to hold a baby,"

"HAH! Sasuke's just lucky cause he plays with dollies when he was young," Naruto retorted. The other nins quickly cradled their dolls like Shino and Sasuke was doing.

"Listen well for this will be the longest mission you will get. You are to take care of these dolls like they are your own blood. But its not that easy, cause I figured the first thing you guys would do is chuck them away the first chance you get," Tsunade made hand seals and muttered incantations, chakra flowing form her palm brightly.

Immediately, the dolls began to cry.

"What the!!"

The ninjas panicked and set upon hushing their dolls down. After a few minutes, only three dolls were left crying.

"#! What the hell was that!" Kiba whispered harshly, afraid that his doll might cry once more. The guys threw worried glances at each other, scared out of their wits of what is to come.

"Now, doesn't this feel like the real thing? Continuing on, these dolls are no ordinary dolls. They feed on your chakra to stay alive, so make sure it has supply. You feed it chakra once, in the morning of every five days, and after 10 days, it will be capable of extracting natural chakra from all around it. At this stage, the doll would have entered early childhood. And don't look at me like I'm crazy, these dolls can grow,"

"The mission will go on about 2 months, and I had arranged all of you to live in the Uchiha district. Listen first Sasuke, there is a good reason,"

"There is never a good enough reason for this invasion of privacy," Sasuke glared hard.

Now he has to listen to Kiba wailing at the full moon.

"To let you have the full experience, I have assigned jounins to teach your dolls much like the ninja academy that you guys went through. Every 3 days, the dolls grow a year, and once it reaches the right age, it will attend this academy. You shall judge when your dolls are ready,"

"Are you saying that these dolls will talk, learn, think and feel like normal humans?" Neji asked. His doll was hiccupping ever now and then, and it was a funny sight seeing the Hyuuga Neji shushing a doll like a baby.

"All of that and more. You all will still be attending missions, but in the early stage I will exempt all of you from taking any. It is important that the dolls are near you so that it can shape its own personality and create a bond with its parent. Once the dolls enter the academy however, you all will have to attend missions like you normally do. And for those that get assigned on long term ones will have to arrange their dolls to be in other's care. Hence, the living arrangement," a smirk was sent in Sasuke's way, and the Uchiha prodigy knew when one thing benefited him more than disadvantaging him.

Plus, the dobe will be close to him. Maybe he could persuade Naruto to live with him.

"Starting tomorrow and every 9 days after that you will all report to me with your dolls. We shall meet at the Main police building of the Uchiha compound. I suggest you sleep tonight and get settled into your new homes tomorrow after the meeting. You are now dismissed," the guys began dissipating through the door when Tsunade stopped them once again.

"Oh, it is important that you guys sleep with your dolls tonight, or you might regret it,"

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, why the sleep together?" Shizune piped up after all the nins had gone.

"Tonight the dolls take their form, and to prevent the guys from just discarding or abusing the dolls, I made sure that the dolls will resemble the ones that are close to them,"

"How.."

"Through speech, actions, thoughts, and even dreams,"

"So if Neji were to think of Lee a lot…even though he doesn't like him that much.."

"That's right, the doll is gonna look like Lee in the morning," with that Tsunade cackled like an old witch, shaking the foundation of the Hokage towers.

Shizune couldn't wait until for tomorrow when the guys are due for the first report.

* * *

I am soooo obsessed with ball jointed dolls right now. Wouldn't it be cool to have a doll that looks like Sasuke? And you can change the clothes and wigs...(drool). Please R n R and tell me what you think! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Installment 2: First impression

The following morning Konoha civilians woke up hearing screeches from the aforementioned advance gen. After packing the stuff that they needed (some were still living with their parents), the guys slept with their dolls at their side, some feeling happy for the company, while others had to memorize random script in their defence should their parents or siblings caught them hugging a doll in their sleep.

And though they slept rather peacefully, the scenario next morning was anything but that.

* * *

**With Shika**

Shikamaru lazily turned off his alarm, yawning in the process. The sun was well above, and had begun to yap happily at his side. Thank god it hasn't cried. He observed the doll with unease; some features that he didn't notice yesterday were apparent today, and that swirl looked awfully familiar…

Crap!

Shikamaru cursed inwardly, looking at the mini Chouji he currently had in his arms. Surprisingly, mini Chouji was hugging a small pillow shaped like a potato chips packet. That damn woman! The doll must have evolved in the night to look like his team mate. Why couldn't' it just evolved to be a cloud?!

* * *

**With Neji**

The Hyuuga calmly accepted his cousin's doll clothes with gratitude. He'd be damn pissed if his son was going to wear the same thing like anybody else's doll like they were some groupie. Thankfully Hanabi had a few doll clothes to spare, for she had taken a liking to the exotic hobby of doll collecting. And though her dolls were mostly based on baby/children dolls, her sister Hinata had taken a liking to the adult male dolls (many were dressed in orange jumpsuits).

Neji sighed. His doll was still looking like yesterday, the face non-visible. He was about to change the doll's clothes when the eyes open and he heard himself gasp.

He was staring at a pair of equally lavender eyes.

The doll squirmed cutely, making the blanket that covered its head fall gracefully to the sides. Neji smirked, happy at the thought.

He had a mini Neji. The best among all babies to tale care of.

* * *

**With Chouji**

Chouji happily fed his doll a hefty breakfast, his family cooing at the cute thing. His dad had congratulated him on the mission, and said that learning this responsibility would help him understand the dynamics of child up bringing (so that he will have other stuff to talk about with the girls other than the best colour for food packaging).

He was just glad to wake up finding a Shikamaru look-alike next to him. At least if the baby turns out to be like Shika, he knows how to keep it happy.

But is it really that healthy to be looking that chubby at this age?

* * *

**With Kiba**

The doll squeaked happily as Kiba rode Akamaru for their morning ride. With the baby strapped happily to his chest (courtesy of his sister) Kiba could not be happier that his doll had looked like his best friend Shino.

"I'll name you Shin! I always liked that name,"

Thus Inuzuka Shin was born. The baby had beautiful black eyes, and Kiba made sure to have his doll wear clothes where you could see if he was smirking at you. He never had the opportunity with Shino.

Kiba was one of the few that did the first thing right.

Giving it a name.

* * *

**With Lee**

"Alright! I shall give you a bath and then we can go for a walk! Yosh!"

The tiny doll gurgled happily, a sparkle in its eyes signalling that he likes the idea. Gently Lee picked it up and stripped the doll of its clothes, testing the waters with his arm to make sure that it was not too hot. The doll splashed around a bit, as any 1 year old could.

"I am soo lucky! You look exactly like my most admired person Gai-sensei!"

Yes. You heard it right.

* * *

**With Shino**

"Nuzuki, these are butterflies," Oh my god, who would have guessed that Shino was such a wonderful father. That morning he had bathe little Nuzuki and had changed it into comfortable green cotton baby shirt and shorts. That he himself sewn.

The doll giggled happily, scrunching his face at the butterfly which fluttered by his face. His red triangle tattoos on his cheeks skewed accordingly, and his dark brown hair swayed at his excitement.

Shino smiled at the happy face that his doll was making. He was gonna be the greatest dad.

* * *

**With Sasuke **

His doll was silently watching the skies from his crib. His tan skin and whiskered like markings on his cheeks was illuminated by the bright light. As the sun hits his eyes, he blinked his azure eyes rapidly, immediately calling for help.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke's head popped through the door. The doll glared at the window and squiggled his way out of the light. Sasuke smirked and lowered the curtains. The baby food that he was holding placed on a nearby table, soon to be fed to the doll.

"Let's eat, shall we?" he spooned some towards the dolls mouth and the baby paused to analyze the substance.

"Don't tell me…God, I'd kill the dobe if you want ramen too," hearing the threat the doll opened its mouth and happily ate the baby food. After a while, Sasuke gave the baby a bottle filled with milk formula and burped the doll.

"Very good, now stay quiet and play with these," Sasuke hung his old toys (a twirling baby mobile that had Uchiha symbols as the pattern) and the music lulled the baby into calmness. Sasuke observed his doll. It seemed way too mature to be real.

* * *

**With Naruto **

"Sasuna! No! Bad baby!" the doll threw the empty ramen lid across the bed, laughing his heart out. Naruto picked up the lid and disappeared for a while to dispose of it. Obviously, Naruto's baby turned out to look like Sasuke, its obsidian eyes glinting in happiness at having such entertainment. The dark black hair fell beautifully, framing the baby's cheeks.

Naruto was intent to scold the doll when it gave him a look equivalent to the puppy dog look that he had perfected all these years.

"Oh man! That's not fair! I used that look to get Sasuke to buy me ramen! Now you're using it on me!" Naruto surrendered his fate whole heartedly. That morning he woke up to find the doll staring at him with dark orbs, one that was too familiar to him. His heart skipped a beat, for his doll had become his most precious person.

"You're such a good baby! Yes you are!" the doll gurgled happily and batted at Naruto. Naruto vowed that the doll will have the childhood that he never had.

"We better get ready, Sasuna, we have to meet the others. I can't wait to see the other dolls," Naruto picked up Sasuna gently and walked towards the Uchiha police building. Yesterday Sasuke had came and helped him with his stuff, and he had taken the house next to Sasuke as it was what the Uchiha heir had wanted. He reached the building to see everybody already gathering there.

He found Sasuke nursing his doll at the far corner, and he decided to join the handsome genius.

"Dobe, I'm glad to find that your doll is still alive,"

"Basket!"

"..."

"I can't cuss in front of the baby,"

"Your doll looks like me,"

"Its not a doll! He's Sasuna!"

"Sasuna?"

"You know...SASUke plus Naruto,"

"Hn, I'm sure it must be rolling inwardly in pain at such a disaster of a name,"

"Basket! Like yours is any better!"

"Hn. Narusuke, greet poor dobe here," amazingly the baby turned its head and smiled brilliantly. Naruto and Sasuna gaped at the display. For a baby, it seemed pretty smart for its age.

"Wow! Sasuke! That's a really smart baby!" Naruto brought his head close to Sasuke to whisper at his ear. Sasuke blushed at the close proximity.

"I know. Isn't it good though? It doesn't cry as much as normal babies do,"

"But aren't you afraid that it might turn into...you know...he who shall not be named?"

"He won't dobe. I won't let him," Sasuke looked down to praise his doll of the greeting that it made when he was stunned still.

There, calmly looking at each other, Sasuna and Narusuke had their tiny fingers linked, holding each other as a warm gesture. Naruto noticed the silence and looked down too.

"That is soo adorable Sasuke! They like each other!"

"Good job Narusuke. Such a good baby," Sasuke gave off his rare smiles, and Narusuke smiled back, beaming. Immediately he turned his attention back towards Sasuna, whilst Sasuna never turned his gaze away.

"Sasuna! You like Narusuke more than me? I'm hurt" Sasuna laughed at the funny face his daddy was making, letting go of Narusuke's finger. Narusuke pouted at that, and Sasuke laughed at the antics the doll was making. It definitely is an Uchiha.

The possessiveness gave it all away.

"Glad that you could make it. Now would you please introduce your child so that we know who belongs to whom," Tsunade turned towards the nearest person which happens to be Lee.

"This is Wakari! That name seems to fit his youthful personality" The guys sweat dropped as the baby seemed to squeak in response. Gai? Lee shaped his baby to look like Gai? (waka means young)

Couldn't he shaped it to be Bruce Lee?

"Thank you Lee. Chouji?"

"This is Shikashika!" The doll was munching on its teether, drool spilling in bucket loads.

"Troublesome. Akichou,"

"Hee hee! This is Shin! Isn't that a cool name?"

"Aburame Nuzuki,"

"Aahh Shino! You even put in the family name! Maa maa, this is Uzumaki Sasuna ttebayo!"

"Hyuuga Eiyuu,"(which means hero). The guys laughed at the mini Neji that Neji was holding. Trust Neji to be narcissist.

"Neji, you thought of yourself last night?" Tsunade inquired. This is no fun. the baby was supposed to be a challenge. Neji was gonna have it easy!

"I want to say the family name too! Inuzuka Shin!"

"Yes yes, Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Narusuke,"

"Very good. The babies are all healthy, so job well done on taking care of them. I assumed you all have picked a house? You can move in now. Dismissed,"

The guys went on their way when once again, the hokage called.

"Don't forget the next meeting. See you in 9 days. And, might I say, the most well care baby shall win a prize,"

* * *

To be continued.

Sorry guys! I'm on a roll. All my other stories will be on short pause to give way to this. My head is jam full of ideas right now! :)

My reviewers so far I love you!

Lina Ben : Thanks! The first reviewer holds a special place in my heart!

Kuyeng13 : As usual, you are the best. I kinda know what the babies will turn out like. I mean, Kiba's kid gonna be a prankster just like him, same as Naruto's too. Imagine when Narusuke (who looks like Naruto) is as calm and cool as Sasuke is! But yes, Shino's kid will be smart, and well loved by his dad. I think Shino is a great dad. The kind that gives advice and kisses you when you have a cut. Keep telling me what you know. Thanks again for the info. Neji's kid will be soo cool.

colgate.advance.fresh : You are the best too! Keep reading and don't hesitate to voice out any weirdness you find in my story!

AlaskenWildflower: Love your name. (phew, I wanted to say that for a long time now)

Emerald Gaze: Thanks! Sorry about the first chapter being soo full. But I think getting the foundation laid down is important. As much as I like to get to the good bits, having holes kinda bother me :D. But stay with me and I hope to please!


	3. Chapter 3

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

**Instalment 3: Growing up episode 1**

* * *

After that episode with the hokage, the new dads took their son home so that they could settle in the new environment. Kiba headed down to the library at the Uchiha district, hoping to brush his knowledge on child upbringing. He headed to the child section.

To his surprise, everyone was there, reading up as well. He caught up with Lee, and sat at the empty chair next to the Green beast.

"I think this is a wonderful idea. I never knew that taking care of a child can be so interesting," Lee voiced out his opinion. They were all seated in the big round table, some discussing points that they couldn't understand. The babies were all cooped up in a pen that was there to ease parents in reading books. The pen was littered with toys, and each child had their attention glued. Some where even playing with each other, making funny noises as if they were talking in baby language.

"Shino, what do you think? Should we let our child too much freedom?" Naruto asked. Since he was young he was allowed to go anywhere he wanted. But that was because he had no parents to tell him otherwise.

"I don't want Sasuna to feel too restricted. But if he is free all the time, he might turned out to be wild like Kiba!"

"Hey!"

"It is a good idea to let him have some freedom. But at this young stage its better if we kept a close range on them,"

"You want him to know that he could depend on you,"

"Anyway, Kiba. It says here that at small age babies can develop allergies to animal fur. Maybe its wise to keep Akamaru at your sisters?

"Really? But I don't think it can happen to little Shin. He has Inuzuka blood you know,"

"That makes sense,"

"It says here that early nutrition is important! Sasuke! Does that mean that Sasuna can't eat ramen?"

"It also says that the more you speak to your child, the faster it learns to talk,"

The discussion went on back and forth until they were ready to go back. Sasuke went to pick up his son from the pen when he noticed that Narusuke had fell asleep on Sasuna's tummy. Shin was holding Eiyuu's hair in his hand, and the Hyuuga slept with tears in his eyes.

"Kiba, your child is bullying mine," Neji smirked at the face that Kiba was making.

His child was a bully??

"It's not my fault Eiyuu looks pretty like you! He must have gotten a crush or something!" both Neji and Kiba exited the library, Kiba blushing when Neji confronted him about the pretty comment.

"Nuzuki, why are you still awake?" Shino picked up his son as Lee picked up his.

"Nuzuki seems to be an observer like you Shino-san," they walked out of the library with Shikamaru and Chouji on tow. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke last.

"Sasuke, that is sooo cute! Come on Sasuna its time to go home," Sasuna woke up to find his dad picking him gently in his arms. Narusuke stirred at the disturbance. He glared at Naruto for taking away his pillow.

"Narusuke-chaan you glare like your father" Naruto smirked and pinched the Uchiha baby. Sasuke smirked at his son's reaction. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Sasuke tucked in little Narusuke in his crib and said goodnight. He was about to turn off the lights when Narusuke mumbled in his sleep.

"Sas'na.."

Sasuke had to smile at that.

* * *

Day 2

Shikashika mixed the coke he had with the ice cream that Akichou brought with them to the playground. The guys decided that they should be getting some fresh air after their child had begun to crawl and some could walk well without assistance. Eiyuu, Narusuke and Akichou could were the fast learners while the others seemed to be catching up.

"Float!" after a sip Akichou smiled and said it was delicious.

The kids were halfway between 12-18 months old, and some could say 6-8 clear words while some mumbled their words. Nuzuki and Eiyuu played by the swings, Eiyuu pushing Nuzuki seeming that the Aburume couldn't walk that well. Narusuke was helping Sasuna walk, while watched by Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had helped Sasuna get the first few steps without falling, but after that the child seemed to wobble.

"Waaaarggh!!" Sasuna's cry rang through the playground. He had fallen when Narusuke let him go. Waka and Shin looked from their place from the sand box, but seeing that Narusuke was there they just continued on.

"Don't cry, Sasuna," Narusuke patted Sasuna's head and pulled out his prized candy. Sasuke's eyes bulged at the scene. Narusuke had practically begged for that candy. He was just gonna give it away?

Or was the candy for Sasuna in the first place?

Sasuna slowed down his crying and smiled at Narusuke. He took the candy and crawled off to show his dad.

"You okay there buddy?" Naruto hugged his child while the Sasuke look alike nodded in response. In the distance Nuzuki had gotten Eiyuu and Akichou to play ball. They called Sasuna to join them and the Uchiha walked over there.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

"Sasuna is tearing up," Sasuke mentioned. Naruto looked at Sasuna to see that it was true.

"What's wrong Sasuna? Are you hurt?"

"Narus'ke bye bye!" Naruto watched as Sasuke's features turned solemn. The Uchiha no doubt was thinking of THAT time. Naruto tried to hush his child down but to no avail.

"Sasuna," the Uchiha's voice made the tears slow down. Sasuna looked at Sasuke with a questioning look.

"Narusuke will never leave you,"

"No bye bye?"

"No bye bye," Sasuke gently wiped the tears away, and Sasuna leaned in and kissed the Uchiha as thanks. His dad does it all the time and he liked it. Hopefully Narusuke's dad liked it too.

Naruto's breath hitched at the beautiful sight. Sasuke was, in all terms, being affectionate.

And the sight of two Sasuke's kissing each other was just drool-worthy.

The moment was ruined when a ball hit Sasuke's with a loud thump. The trio snapped their heads to see Narusuke glare heatedly at Sasuke, while Shin called out for the ball.

Sasuke smirked. He knew a challenge when he saw one.

"Sasuke...is he...jealous??" Naruto gaped at the small Uchiha, whom had now turned his attention back to the game. Looking at the small child clearly now he noticed that while some child missed their friends and had butter fingers, Narusuke caught the ball with great precision and never missed once. Sasuna wiggled out of his grasp to join his friends. He crawled to Waka and sat next to him, clapping excitedly when Narusuke caught the ball.

"I think so. He always seemed the mature type,"

"I would say so. His motor skills are very highly developed. Much too advance for one his age," Shino decided to grace them with his presence. The other guys came to join in the discussion after that ball incident, each wanted to give in their opinions.

* * *

-dialogue no jutsu-

Kiba: My Shin could understand when I mentioned some body parts, and he could already call my name right.

Shika: How troublesome, little Akichou just wants to sit at one place and play lego.

Chouji: Shikashika is waay too interested in cooking. He was watching me cook this morning, and asked to taste the ingredients every now and then.

Lee: Wakari had been practicing walking since he woke up. He crawls really fast, but walking seemed to be a toll on him.

Neji: I'm sure that is normal. They are merely 1 year olds. Eiyuu keeps combing his hair, and loves the mirror. But he asked me what pretty means. Thanks a lot Kiba.

Shino: Nuzuki looks at books all day. He seems to understand when I mentioned sun to him.

Naruto: Wow guys. All Sasuna could do is eat. He knows what ramen is, and he can say Narusuke's name fine. But he has trouble walking. But he smiled a lot, and when I got an owie he kissed it all better. Must have learned that from me.

Sasuke: That's normal dobe. Narusuke keeps pointing at objects, asking me to name them. He also likes to grab the kunai I kept in the drawer, I don't know how he found out about that.

Shino: Seems like the genius runs in the family.

Kiba: Yeah Sasuke. Your kid seems soo advanced. I'm a bit jealous.

Sasuke: You shouldn't. I'm jealous your kids rely on you like normal kids do. Narusuke doesn't do that a lot. All he does is show me pictures of knives, kunais, chain saws...

The rest: ...

-jutsu dispelled-

* * *

To be continued...to AlaskenWildflower BJD means ball jointed doll, which is what the kids are! these dolls are dolls that could bend their joints, unlike some dolls. they are really gorgeous( and expensive)! Anyways, keep reading and tell me if you feel like its out of place. I had to read up on child development to check that the kids grow up just right!


	4. Chapter 4

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 4: Growing up episode3

Day 4

Eiyuu greeted Shin and crouched behind the counter. Their dads were talking about the mission that they were going to have, and someone has to look after them. Although Tsunade had promised that they will be relieved from missions, it was dire times where Neji's and Kiba's expertise were needed. Being 2 years old now, Shin and Eiyuu are perfectly capable at making small speeches, consisting of 2-3 words.

"Daddy bye bye?" Shin asked.

"Bye bye tomorrow" little Eiyuu answered. Neji had talked to him about it, and had indicated that he was to stay with their neighbour the Nara's. The kids could now dress themselves, eat with a spoon (Sasuna likes to eat with his hands), name pictures and objects (Narusuke was exceptional in recognizing weapons), showed interest in books (Nuzuki was obsessed with educational books, while Shikashika was entranced by cook books), run fairly well (Waka was fastest) and help around in the house (Shin loves taking care of the dogs).

"Eiyuu Akichou?" Shin asked again. He was to live with aunt Hinata, and he would like to have company there. Girls were icky.

Eiyuu nodded his small head. He'd love to go with Shin and meet his aunty Hinata, whom Neji had introduced them when he was younger. His aunt was so nice.

But she speaks funny.

"Shin lonely," Shin tried to grab the chocolates above his head; he always wanted one of those. Eiyuu eyed the chocolates and then the packet of gum that he could reach. He flicked the gum towards the chocolate bar and the momentum knocked the chocolate bar down. Shin grabbed the chocolate as it fell.

"Thanks Eiyuu!" Shin gushed out. Eiyuu smiled back and answered his daddy's call. He would just have to sneak out of Akichou's house to visit aunt Hinata. Maybe he could bring Akichou and Shikashika with him.

* * *

Day 5

"Nuzuki!" Akichou greeted the young brunette. In the distance Wakari had pulled a reluctant Shikashika with him.

"Look, caterpillar," Nuzuki balanced the delicate bug on his palm and Wakari patted the tiny thing with glee. Shikashika shivered after looking at the creepy bug, hiding behind Wakari for protection. Nuzuki grinned evilly at an idea.

" Come on!" the quartet made their way towards Shino's house, where their dads were discussing about their son's development. The kids were a bit past 2 years, and had developed tremendously, not to mention physically as well. They were 80 the normal height of what human boys would be like, and it seemed as if they understood that they weren't human.

The kids escaped and hid behind Shino's berry bushes and waited for the experiment to commence.

"I'll be heading back now," Chouji called out while wailing out Shikashika's name.

"Weird, maybe he went to play," Chouji muttered. Lee and Shikamaru went on to put their shoes. Chouji was about to tighten the scarf he had when he felt something squiggling behind his neck.

And it had hairs too.

"AACCK!! CATERPILLAR!!"

"Seriously Chouji, a bug scares you? Must have gotten there by mistake," Lee pulled on his leg warmers only to find another one in there as well.

"OH MY YOUTH!! SQUISHY!!" Shikamaru, being the genius that he is, immediately fling his shoes aside, where a caterpillar innocently escaped the dreaded footwear.

"Nice try, Akichou," Shikamaru smirked at his son's attempt, not noticing the tiny string that triggered the release of a caterpillar above his head onto his forehead.

"WHAT THE!!" obviously, Akichou had also anticipate that and decided to have back up.

"SHIKASHIKA!!"

"WAKARI!!"

"AKICHOU!!"

That night Shino tucked his son into his bed, fully aware of the incidents that happened that evening.

"Nuzuki, you better have nothing to do with that prank," Shino kissed his son goodnight after reading the story of how rain was made.

"Nuzuki do nothing," Nuzuki pouted. Shino sighed and turned off the lights, wishing his son goodnight and getting a reply in return. He made his way to the bed and plopped his head down onto his pillow, taking off his glasses.

Kids, never trust them.

He was disturbed however, when his pillow began squirming (as a pillow should NOT be doing) and opened the zipper to see if something had been caught inside accidently.

Only to see half of the pillow being cotton.

And the other half was caterpillars.

"NUZUKI!!"

* * *

Day 7

"Jump Narusuke! Jump!"

Narusuke delivered a perfect dive onto the mattress and smirked when Sasuna clapped his skin off. He knew that his dad will get angry because it was dangerous, but Sasuna was bored and he couldn't allow that pretty face to be frowning now, can he?

Sasuna climbed onto the cupboard, awaiting his turn.

"Sasuna!!" Naruto screamed (girlishly) and dove to catch his son before he could dive.

"Oh my god! Sasuna! Are you okay??" Naruto fussed over his son while Narusuke turned to see his dad looking at him disapprovingly.

"Narusuke, I told you not to play dangerous games with Sasuna," Narusuke pouted and kept quiet. Sasuna looked over worriedly, Sasuke's tone had an angry tint to it, and he didn't want Narusuke to get the blame for a game that he wanted to play.

"You might get hurt," Narusuke scoffed at the idea and Sasuke sighed while whipping out a small bamboo. Naruto gasped loudly.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, challenging him to stop his decision. He knew that the kids needed to be disciplined.

"Show me your hands. You too Sasuna. You should both be punished," Narusuke whipped out his hand and got the beating that he deserved.

But when Sasuna took out his hands, Narusuke pushed them back in (despite the sting he felt) and held out his own again.

"No Narusuke, you both need to learn it," Sasuke gently pulled out Sasuna's hand and whipped it (not too hard mind you). Naruto was already foaming at the mouth.

Sasuna cried (the child had never been hit his whole life) and Naruto rushed home to get his some salve for the sting. Sasuke looked after his friend patiently. While he knew that Naruto's intentions were pure, spoiling the child will only make it worse. He turned towards Narusuke to hear that the door slamming.

This was harder than he thought. It wasn't just the fact that Narusuke hated him for some reason. Every time Sasuna was involved he would turn out all violent, and brood until dinner time. It was even worse when Sasuna showed affection towards Sasuke, and Narusuke will definitely throw a nearby object in his direction.

Sasuke hit his head in frustration! Of course! Narusuke was jealous and thought of Sasuke as a love rival! Sasuke snickered at how cute his son could be. Salve in hand, Sasuke made his way into his son's room determined on clearing this mess.

Opening the door he could hear small sobs wracking his son's tiny body. Once the bed dipped due to his weight, the sobs stopped all together and complete silence met his ears.

Sasuke gently pulled the small hand that had been whipped and applied the salve soothingly.

"You know, I don't want to take Sasuna away form you. I like someone else," silence still. Sasuke inched closer towards the bruise.

The hiss that came with it did not go unnoticed.

"Bear with it, it just stings for a while,"

"Tou-chan hit Sasuna," it was the first sentence in days, and Sasuke was surprised at the clarity the child has. He was merely 3 years old.

"I know. I have to," Sasuke apologized. He patted his son's yellow corn hair in an attempt to make amends. "I don't what any of you to get hurt. Hopefully you won't do it again,"

"Sasuna will hate me," again, Sasuke was perplexed by his son's speech improvement. Instead of addressing himself as Narusuke, he had optimized the use of me in its place. Sasuke smiled proudly. Had he neglected his son for so long?

"He won't. I'll make it up to him tomorrow okay?"

"I'm sorry," Narusuke buried his head in his father's lap and sniffed. Even though he hated whenever his dad grabbed Sasuna's attention he couldn't help but hope that Sasuke will never, ever be disappointed in him in any shape or form.

"Narusuke, I am not mad at you. You took your punishment silently. I am proud of you,"

Sasuke paused to look at his son's eyes.

"I wove you tou-chan,"

"I love you too," (WAII!! Say that to me Sasuke!!)

Sasuna sniffed into his pillows, he could still feel the sting.

And it was not from his hand. He was upset to see his dad worried over him, the look of disappointment in Sasuke's eyes, and the beating that he got Narusuke to take because of him.

"Sasuna, it's okay. You won't do it again right?" Naruto smoothed out his son's hair. Sasuna nodded and felt his dad head for the door. The darkness bathed the room, but he could make out a silhouette in the corner.

It was his Sasu-touchan.

"Sorry Sasuna, but you boys needed to learn," Sasuke rubbed the salve on Sasuna's hand, grimacing at the saliva that graced the pale limb.

That Naruto, kissing is not always the answer.

"Narusuke?"

"I rubbed some on him too,"

"Sorry Sasu-touchan," timidly the boy said, tears leaking out.

"It's okay. Learning is good," Sasuna felt relieved at the answer. Sasuke was not mad at him! Oh joy!

"Wove you Sasu-touchan," and the doll immediately drifted off to sleep.

"Me too, Sasuna," Sasuke headed for the window, not noticing Naruto peeking in from behind the calendar (he had created that hole to spy on Sasuna when he gets bigger). Smiling, Naruto couldn't help but felt his heart beat furiously at the sight of a smiling, affectionate Sasuke.

"Me too, Sasuke,"

* * *

To be continued…

To my reviewers..I love you!! You guys give me strength to go on!

Emerald Gaze: Thanks for the review! Just so you know, I am such a sap for sasunaru goodness. Bear with me for the bias k? Hope this chappie satisfy you.

shirleysama: sorry for any confusion, but Neji woke up to a mini Neji next to him. I think that Neji wasn't that close to Lee to think of him all night, and if he waked up with a Hinata doll is just…wrong. I'm glad you like my story! But you know…I could make him wake up one day with mini Gai next to him..(evil laugh) and sorry about the conversations. I tend to have those to indicate a flurry of discussions going on. Kinda like giving off a conference vibe, doen't it?

Kuyeng 13: I soo agree that Neji loves himself. Totally. I couldn't stand my hair being more than my shoulders, his is like WOW. Hehehe, its kinda fitting though, cause Sasuke was born in a family of geniuses, so his son is about to be one too. But like all kids, no one can stand not having their parents by their side. All kids love to be cuddled. Im going to give Sasuke a break and make him have this hard love relationship with his son, hmm?

AlaskenWildflower: Thanks! I love it too! I hope you will love when Tsunade did the tests on them, as they say, kids say the darnest things!


	5. Chapter 5

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 5: Growing up episode 4

Day 9

"Come on Eiyuu, pleaaasseeee?" Sasuna batted his long eyelashes for effect. Eiyuu blushed darkly at the gesture, unaware that one very jealous Uchiha was preparing to throw a nearby rock at him.

"Okay, but no dress up!" Eiyuu relented. Sasuna whooped in joy. Everyone will play in his game! Sasuna proceeded to narrate his game.

"Okay, so Shin is daddy and Eiyuu is mommy ninja," Shin had the decency to look smug. That's right, Eiyuu is his girlfriend. Its only fitting he gets to be the dad.

"Nuzuki and Narusuke are brothers," Narusuke hmmphed in annoyance. He only agreed because Sasuna promised he'd do something in return. Nuzuki nodded in agreement.

"Shikashika, Akichou and Wakari are the bad guys," several shouts of 'yeah!" were heard.

"And I shall be the princess ninja!" complete with dress and white panties (Narusuke had stolen them from aunty Sakura and managed to persuade Sasuna to wear them for the game)

* * *

"NOOOO! Why does Sasuna has to be the girl??" Naruto wailed in dismay. Unbeknownst to the kids, their dads were spying on them from a tree outside the Uchiha house, each occupying a tree branch. Chouji had brought along the popcorn and was passing them to an overjoyed Lee and Kiba.

"I bet Narusuke has something to do with it," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Your son is corrupting mine teme!!"

"It's not my fault your son looks girly," ooh bad choice of words there Sasuke, whom cringed when he realized the mistake that he made.

"Uchiha, you saying you look girly?" Kiba asked, grin in full blast. Neji smirked from his place, while the others just choose to keep their lives and not say anything.

"He may look like me, but the personality is all Naruto," Sasuke retorted.

"Are you implying that I act girly??"

"You may be right there Sasuke, your face and Naruto's behaviour…," Neji drawled.

"The perfect uke?" Shino gave his scientific opinion (which wasn't scientific, heck, it's the most logical thing anyone can say). Both Naruto and Sasuke bristled at that and gunned up the rasengan and chidori, respectively.

* * *

"Narusuke, Nuzuki come in for lunch," Eiyuu, even though he insisted not dress up was to take place, was sporting a pink apron very befittingly.

"Hi honey, I'm home," Shin entered the mat (house) and sat cross legged.

* * *

"Kiba, you say that every time you come back?" Chouji asked while stuffing himself with chips.

"It used to make him giggle,"

* * *

"Lunch?" Eiyuu questioned while placing plastic plates in front of Shin.

"Where's my come home kiss?" Eiyuu cocked his head to the side. What kiss?

* * *

"Kiba..," Neji with Byakugan mode on was not one to be messed with.

"Hey! I'm a loving father,"

"Or paedophilic," Shikamaru lazily added.

"Dude! That's wrong!!" the guys threw popcorn at Shikamaru, whom took the piece that got caught in his hair and ate it.

* * *

Eiyuu hesitantly kissed Shin's cheek and turned to see Nuzuki and Narusuke staring at them with bug eyes. Shrugging, Eiyuu placed plastic plates in front of them as well.

"So, how was school?" Eiyuu chatted up the family get together.

* * *

"For someone who was so adamant about not being the mom, your son sure knows how to get in the role," Lee stated.

"My Eiyuu is superior in all form,"

* * *

"It was boring! There was this fight but no one got hurt!" Narusuke chipped in.

"I won the national Science competition," Nuzuki supplied and Eiyuu gushed out (like a good mom should) about how his son was so smart.

* * *

"Shino, I think your kid is very ambitious, which is good, cause he looks like he has a goal," Naruto commented. Shino nodded in thanks.

"I just showed him what he wanted to know," Shino added, and the guys agreed in understanding.

"Well, yeah, it can work both ways. I mean, look at Sasuke's kid. Sasuke shows him what he wants, but all he thinks about is weapons and mass destruction,"

"I assure you, Narusuke is ambitious as well," Sasuke commented dryly. He then cringed (again) when he remembered what it was.

"_Daddy! I want to throw boom tags (explosive tags) as good as you! And then, beep (name is kept in secrecy to avoid conflict) will die!!"_

Maybe he should have just kept it to himself.

* * *

"Help! Superman!" a shrill voice rang through the room. The family looked to see Wakari, Shikashika and Akichou carrying off a struggling Sasuna.

* * *

"Hahahaha, like father like son eh, Naruto? I can recognize that voice anywhere," Kiba laughed while Naruto chose to fume.

"Is that? White panties?" Chouji asked as he squinted his eyes. The guys immediately whipped their attention there.

"That looks like Sakura-chan's," Lee muttered, clueless to the stares the guys were giving him.

"What? We're together!" sputtered an embarrassed Lee when he noticed the stares.

"Oh my god!! Who would have stolen Sakura's panties??" Naruto shrieked.

"It must be someone who had recently visited…," all eyes turned to Sasuke.

"I went to ask for some salve!" Sasuke defended himself.

"With your skill it won't be a problem to steal one, Uchiha," Neji blamed.

"Well then, anybody can just steal one when she was hanging them to dry," Sasuke pointed out.

"That's logical," Shikamaru agreed.

"Yeah, for all I care, the kids might have done it," Sasuke added. Immediately the guys looked at each other in understanding. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but Naruto was the (brave) one to point it out.

"Sasuke, do you think…Narusuke…?" red eyes glared back.

"Don't you dare say my son is a panty thief," how wrong you are Sasuke.

* * *

"Release the girl!" Shin commanded in a (manly) gruff voice. The kidnappers snickered mockingly, and dropped Sasuna harshly on the ground. Narusuke bristled at the rough display.

"You have to fight us first!" Akichou exclaimed.

"Then it's a fight you get!" Nuzuki had charged head on to take on Shikashika, while Narusuke had tackled Wakari. Shin engaged in a mock punch fest with Akichou, while Eiyuu cuddled with Sasuna from the sidelines.

"I can't believe they get to fight, and we're stuck as girls," Eiyuu whined. Sasuna patted his head (Narusuke had punched extra hard here) and reassured Eiyuu.

"Its okay, next time we'll be the guys, and they can all be girls! Like in sailormoon,"

The guys renewed their vigour in wrestling.

* * *

"Jeez, Naruto. Why do you let your kid watch that?" Kiba complained.

"Hey! I like variety. Besides, if you think that's bad, Sasuke lets his kid watch Gravitation,"

"…." The guys scrutinized Sasuke until he felt stares on his back.

"It was funny," came the indignant answer.

* * *

"That's my foot Akichou!"

"Owww I'm telling daddy you hit me!"

"Oh my god, those sissy," Eiyuu glared. He was propped on his knees, with Sasuna laying beside him. A tug made him turn.

"Look, I can lick my cheeks,"

"Liar! You can not!" Eiyuu leaned in to the side, making him lose balance, falling on top of poor Sasuna.

Kissing him on the forehead.

Narusuke halted in his fight, gripping his hands at his sides. Shin, who was fighting him (they shouldn't cause they were supposed to be on the same side) looked to see what was going on.

"Eiyuu! Are you an idiot!" Wakari shouted, immediately stopping the quarrel. The other kids gasped collectively and hesitantly watched Narusuke.

No one, no one should touch any part of Narusuke's Sasuna.

Eiyuu is so dead.

* * *

"What? What's going on?" Neji inquired. Apparently Eiyuu had done something stupid, since they were looking at him like he was an alien.

"Oh no," Lee muttered.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru rose from his lying position.

"Sasuke, I think we should get in there," Naruto's serious tone alerted the group.

"Neji," Sasuke's commanding voice permeated the near space. "Grab your son,"

"What Uchiha? Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Eiyuu kissed Sasuna," Naruto supplied.

"SO??"

"Nobody touches Sasuna," Sasuke added, rolling his sleeves, his son is gonna be the death of him. Neji looked on to see what the emergency was.

"No one can touch Sasuna, unless Narusuke says so,"

"Sasuke! You better go!" Shikamaru's warning snapped Sasuke back into attention, eying his son wearily. A flash of something he thought not possible made him burst top speed into the room.

Neji and Naruto also burst in to grab their son.

_It can't be! _Sasuke hugged his son closely, shielding him away from curious stares.

"Guys, can you please leave us alone?" the guys muttered an agreement; the kids were shaken a bit by what they had seen. Naruto approached Sasuke hesitantly, Sasuna struggling out of his grasp to go to Narusuke.

"Narus'ke"

"Not now,Sasuna" Naruto reprimanded his son. He took a peek over Sasuke's shoulder, whom was still hugging his son for dear life.

"Narusuke, its okay. No one is going to take away Sasuna," Sasuke tried to calm down his son. Naruto managed to peek over sasuke's shoulder to make sure the child was okay, only to gasp in shock.

Narusuke's eyes had blazed red with the deadly Sharingan.

* * *

Oh my god! Sorry guys for such a long holiday school had been hectic! Please R nR! And the reviewers before thank you!! I will be updating soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 6: Growing up episode 5

Day 10

It was the day that Tsunade had agreed to take look at the dolls to make sure that they were okay. And also to assess their progress in terms of their development. The dads entered the main meeting room of the police headquarters, some carrying their child and some running after the brats. Tsunade was already seated at the corner spot, Shizune at her side with papers at her hand. No doubt to take notes.

"Please seat down," Tsunade motioned for the jounins to take a seat, while their sons took a place at their dad's lap. Narusuke in a completely un-in characterism manner, clung to Sasuke like a lifeline. He didn't even glance at Sasuna, which caused the child great distress.

Naruto suspected that Sasuke had sharingan-ed his son into not becoming too possessive last night. The boy looked terrified, clinging like the child that he was. Naruto would have to remedy that. Plus Sasuna will like to have the old Narusuke back.

"Right, I will just show the kids a couple of pictures, and they will answer me what they think it is," the parents nodded their head in understanding, while the kids also nodded.

"Here goes,"

* * *

(Dialogue no jutsu!)

Tsunade whipped out a silhouette picture of a kunai.

Wakari: Kunai

Eiyuu: Kunai

Shin: Arrow?

Akichou: …

Nuzuki: Pine tree

Shikashika: Kunai

Narusuke: Kunai subclass 7 type D

Sasuna: Kunai

Neji: Kunai subclass 7 type D? Is your kid a weapons specialist?

Kiba: come on man, we had seen this coming a looong way.

Sasuke: Give him a few more days and he could tell where you BUY your kunai.

The rest : …

* * *

Tsunade whipped out a picture of a square

Wakari: Wall!

Lee: Heheh, Gai sensei knocked down a wall when we were sparring that day.

Eiyuu: Origami paper

Kiba: Dude, that is so gay. You teach your son origami?

Neji: I stick with my opinion; my Eiyuu is superior in all forms.

Shin: square

Akichou: …

Nuzuki: cube

Shikashika: ice!

Narusuke: middle of a fuuma shuriken.

Naruto: Is there anything that is not linked to weapons with your son?

Chouji: At least he's saying something. Akichou is not saying anything.

Shikamaru: troublesome.

Sasuna: Icha Icha!

Naruto: That ero-sennin!! I'll kill him!!

Sasuke: Keep your perverted sensei away from my child.

* * *

Tsunade whipped out a circle

Wakari: Balloon

Eiyuu: Ying & Yang (Neji ignored Kiba's comment about prancing kiddies)

Shin: round

Akichou: …

Nuzuki: sphere

Naruto: Oh my god Shino. You're kid is an alien

Shino: Those are merely scientific terms

Shikashika: cake

Narusuke: bomb

Lee: Sasuke-san, your son is interesting.

Sasuke: As long as he doesn't mix the bomb with the house.

Sasuna: bald!

The guys: WHO?? WHO IS BALD?!

* * *

Tsunade whipped out a triangle

Wakari: onigiri

Eiyuu: pyramid

Shin: triangle

Akichou: …

Nuzuki: prism

Naruto: alien!

Shikashika: chips! No! Pizza!

Narusuke: panty

Sasuke: Narusuke! What kind of Uchiha answers that?

Shikamaru: a perverted one.

Chouji: Sasuke's son

Naruto: A weirdo

Lee: panty thief.

Shino: an honest one.

Sasuna: owie (obviously reacting to the effects of wearing said panty)

* * *

Tsunade whipped out her own picture

Wakari: Hokage-sama

Eiyuu: Tsunade -sama

Shin: Old (Tsunade twitched here)

Akichou: Troublesome

Tsunade: Shikamaru? (evil look)

Shikamaru: troublesome.

Nuzuki: leader

Shikashika: You!

Narusuke: Hag

Sasuke: Narusuke!

Narusuke: That's what Naruto tou-chan calls her (pout)

Sasuke: See? It's not my fault.

Sasuna: Tsunade obaa-chan!!

* * *

Tsunade whipped out a picture of Jiraiya

Wakari: Who daddy?

Lee: That's the not so youthful Jiraiya-sama!

Kiba: I'm telling him you called him old.

Eiyuu: Jiraiya-sama

Tsunade: Seems like Eiyuu is the only one with decent knowledge of Shinobi legends

Neji: See? Superior.

Shin: Perv!

Akichou: …

Nuzuki: Onsen man?

Shino: Stay away from that man, Nuzuki.

Shikashika: Santa?

Narusuke: Ero-jii jii

Sasuke: Good boy.

Naruto: Sasuke.

Sasuke: what dobe?

Naruto: I'm gonna tell on you.

Sasuna: Ero-sennin!

Chouji: its kinda funny a Sasuke-like person saying that.

Neji: I agree. Totally creepy.

Naruto: I think its adorable (kisses Sasuna)

Sasuke: (blush)

(Dialogue no Jutsu dispelled)

* * *

"You are all dismissed," Tsunade concluded after a few notes. The guys shuffled out the meeting room, their kids tagging along.

"I would like to have a word with you, hokage-sama," Sasuke spoke from his place across the table. Naruto rocked Sasuna to sleep, who was whining because he was tired.

"Yes Uchiha?"

"Narusuke,"

"What about him?" Tsunade scrutinized the boy, finding no peculiar attributes to him.

"He can conjure up the sharingan," Sasuke informed.

"WHAAATTT?? That's impossible!" Tsunade immediately rose to rush the boy's side. Sasuke placed Narusuke on the table, stroking the head softly.

"Narusuke, don't be afraid," Sasuke called on his sharingan and immediately Naruto could see that the boy is in a trance. A few seconds later, Narusuke's eyes also bled red.

"Care to explain?" Sasuke's ebony gaze returned and was fixed on the hokage. Shizune brought out a scroll that looks like the dolls instruction manual, and flipped to the troubleshooting section.

"Hmm, weird," Tsunade began. Naruto and Sasuke leaned in anticipation, eyes widening.

"It says here that 'dolls are incapable of obtaining bloodline limits. However, an exception will occur for dolls that were exposed to two or more individuals that has the bloodline limit. It is then undesirable for siblings to be sleeping together when the doll is in possession',"

"You don't mean…," Naruto had to second guess here.

"There's more. ' dolls will also have characteristics of the second individual, though it will seem to be overshadowed by the first donor attributes'," Tsunade added.

"Itachi was with me the night I took the doll home," Sasuke finished. It seemed like the most plausible reason. And if It did have Itachi's attributes, it would explain the maturity rate the doll has, as well as being able to use the sharingan at such a young age.

"Having both of your attributes must have had a synergistic effect on the doll," Tsunade tossed her two cents in. This is interesting, she would never have guessed that this could be an outcome when she assigned this mission.

"Ne, ne, what kind of evil spawn is Narusuke gonna be? Is he gonna have the emoness of a Sasuke and a sadistic streak of an Itachi??" Naruto chatted happily, ignoring the glare Sasuke sent his way.

"Don't talk of my child as if he is some genetically engineered being," Sasuke objected, gathering young Narusuke in his arms. Narusuke looked back at Sasuna with a yearning gaze, one that was caught by Naruto.

"Sasuke, we will talk afterwards?" Naruto asked.

"Hn,"

* * *

Sasuke walked briskly into the Uchiha district, his eyes bleeding sharingan the closer he reaches his destination. Not far away, he could see the shop was crowded with people, carrying packed dango.

He entered the dango shop that belonged to his aniki in mild annoyance. It wasn't that he was against Narusuke obtaining the sharingan. He was more against having Itachi's personality mixed in there.

"Sasu-chaaan, you came at last!" Itachi's annoying voice rang through out the shop, immediately turning all patron's attention to him.

Uurgh.

"Oh Itachi-san! This is your lover?" one of the patron gushed out excitedly.

Stupid brother.

* * *

That's it please R n R! Thank you my reviewers!

Emerald Gaze: thanks Eiyuu was talking about her stuttering. Which is funny to him, I mean, Eiyuu is superior in all form. Inarticulate speech is gonna seem weird.

Kuyeng13: sorry about this, it took me a while to update this one. My supervisor decided to rain experiments from hell this week. But im back! Yeah I always imagined Naruto spying in on his kid trough a hole. He's that paranoid. Then again Kiba seemed like the kind too. Yeah, so Narusuke is actually a blend of Itachi and Sasuke, which explains a lot. Next chappie will be in Itachi's point of view, so bet that it'll be really out of character.

ShatteredDiamonds: Oh yeah babysitting is hell. Especially when they are your bratty cousins. Yeah, and Sasuke is gonna be laid back in raising his kid. I don't think he's gonna be picky or closed minded though, that just doesn't seem to be his character…stay with me!

colgate.advanced.fresh: Thank you next chappie is for you!

setsuko teshiba: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I appreciate it! Yes, Sasuna is Narusuke's uke, but don't know yet about Sasuke and Naruto…I prefer them to have a mutual relationship. They both kinda fit the uke part, each in their own way…

hippegal: Cool name. I'm sorry its long since I updated sorry again! But hope this chapter pleases you (hands chapter on silver platter)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 7: Growing up phase 6

Still day 10

I was soo happy that my Sasuke decided to relieve me from my shop duties, I was beginning to get bored waiting for him. He promised that he would visit me today. And that one chick was beginning to flutter her eyes again.

How many times can dust go into your eyes in the span of 30 seconds?

We were heading towards the storage room at the back, and little Narusuke looked pretty scared to me.

Foolish little brother must have done something to him. I'll remedy my cute, cute nephew from his nightmares after this.

"Uuunhh," joyfully, I decided to add a soundtrack to our little escapade, making my patrons gasp in excitement.

I knew I should have joined the acting industry. I'll be even bigger than that Yuki (from first movie) girl.

"Stop giving my son ideas," Sasuke's harsh macho voice permeated my core being, making me dizzy with flush to my cheeks. Oh that voice, that look…

"And stop fantasizing about me like we are not brothers and tell me why the _beep_ did you come that night," Sasuke restrained my imagination with sharingan eyes spinning in annoyance.

Spoil sport

"Which one? The night when I came to take photos or the night when I came to grope you?"

Ah the trademark twitch of the eyebrows…how I love my brother's reaction. I wonder what else can twitch.

"The night when I brought home Narusuke. I told you to not disturb me," Sasuke gritted out cutely (only a deluded brother would think Sasuke's glare as cute and sexual), his hold on his doll tightens.

Oh, how adorable, my brother holding onto his dolly. Such a childish display brings out the inner paedophile in me…

"Aniki!"

Yes. Back to matters in hand. I am pretty sure that telling him I came to steal his underwear will result in physical damage, and I really don't want to rebuild the shop a 4th time…

* * *

_1__st__ time.._

"_Sasuke thank you so much for helping me build this shop"_

"_Hn,"_

"_Don't be like that brother, here, let me make you smile…"_

"_!!"_

"_Itachi! You did not just grab his ass!" Naruto's mad squawk was heard from way over there. I could see him running this way with a kunai at hand. Busy body jinchuuriki. I do what I want to my brother!_

"_CHIDORI!"_

* * *

_2__nd__ time…_

"_Are you sure you're selling dangos?" Sasuke's interrogating voice washed over me like a hurricane._

_Oh brother lets practice more lines in that tone in the bedro…_

"_What do you take me for foolish otoutou? A drug dealer?"_

"_Itachi-san, do you have this picture from the front view? I can't really make out Sasuke's…," Kakashi drawled out lazily, holding up said picture of Sasuke showering for all to see. The other patrons made a hasty exit, leaving dust to engulf one mad Sasuke._

"_Listen…Sasuke…it pays the bills,"_

"_CHIDORII!"_

* * *

_3__rd__ time_

"_Naruto, I have a proposition for you,"_

"_I knew it! You won't give me free dangos for nothing! Spill it you weasel, what you want?!"_

"_As you know, my love brother won't come near me,"_

"_If you call him your love brother, he'll probably want to kill you,"_

"_But alas, I am at my pinnacle,"_

"_Whaaa?"_

"_So it's your job, the trusted best friend, to take this drug, pour it in his green tea, and handcuff him to the bed while he's out. In the mean time, I will prepare the whip, and we can…Naruto? Why are you sprouting that?"_

"_RASENGAANN!!"_

* * *

Tough times, those were. I was pretty sure I did nothing wrong the third time. I was even going to suggest that we take turns, and he could have the first go if he wished.

And although Naruto claimed to be this self-righteous person, I think he took the drug with him anyway.

"Ah, yes. I was…,"

An expectant look made me rephrase my words.

"I was lonely?"

"Regardless of what it was, Narusuke has the sharingan thanks to you,"

"Ohhh it must be the synergistic effect Tsunade-sama and I have been discussing about!"

"You better PRAY that the sharingan is the only thing he inherits from you," Sasuke left with a huff, Narusuke clutching over his shoulder to wave me goodbye.

Such a cute little kid. Too bad he looks like that vile Naruto.

Time to close shop…

* * *

I stepped out in the chill evening air, nodding at some faithful customers along the way back to the main house. Sasuke was in the dining room, feeding himself while that vile Naruto was in the main room, playing with the kids.

Perfect.

I can spend time with my cute cute love brother…

"Sasu-chan what about giving me a back rub? I'm soooo tired from last night,"

"Go rub yourself,"

"But Sasuke I can't reach my _beep_…that's the most sore place," I whined with dramatic effect. I can see him twitching in annoyance.

"No,"

"I'll tell Narusuke about that time when we bathe together…"

"We never bathe together!" a violated look crossed his delicate, handsome features. Ah imagine all the other times that look will cross over his face…

"But only you, me and kami-sama knows that…" I closed the distance between us and hugged him mid-torso, rubbing my face along his neck. I was about to kiss his cheeks when,

"What the hell?? Ero-tachi, get away from Sasuke!" Naruto's annoying squawk reverberated through the dining space. Ahh he always foil my pleasure!

Pein, please, get your beep back here and kill this annoying _beep_!

I reluctantly release my prey, even though Sasuke never say anything. He knows that Naruto will not hesitate to castrate me if I continue on.

Stupid, foolish, handsome, over-confident, drool-worthy, best friend complexed, fangirl magnetic little love brother.

"It is not your place to interrupt us jinchuuriki," I spat out. Naruto's eyes narrowed in vengeance, Sasuke's face looked like it was a mix of scorn and amused.

"I say what I want! Sasuke's my best friend!"

"and I am his sexual partner,"

"Aniki! Not in front of Narusuke!" Sasuke raised his voice. Narusuke looked at me funny and smiled sheepishly, no doubt he had heard that word before.

"You pervert! Look at what you did!" Love brother scooped up his child and disappeared into his room. I watched him go with longing, and then with perverse laughter, imagining all the fun things we will do once Narusuke is asleep…

"Heheheheee,"

"What ever it is you're thinking, stop it. Sasuke's mine," Naruto looked at me with proud possession in his eyes.

Which was slowly bleeding to red, might I t.

"Kyuubi, first come, first serve,"

"He was mine the minute we kissed,"

"That accidental one? Please. I kissed him more than once,"

"One sided no doubt. Stay away Uchiha, or you will meet my wrath,"

"Don't forget I have the mangekyou demon. I can control you easily,"

"Not every mangekyou can control me. And I don't think you want to go through the possibility when you find out"

"Hn,"

"And the kiss I was talking about wasn't accidental at all,"

"What??"

"Ask your brother," with that, vile Naruto exited the compound, leaving me in complete curiosity.

Did Sasuke really kissed him apart from that incident at the academy?

* * *

Hey guys sorry again. Im super busy thi sweek as well. But here it is! I'll be varying between this story and betrhothed bastard. the other one has a fem more chappies to go!


	8. Chapter 8

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 8: Growing up phase 7

Day 17

"I never kissed anybody,"

"Huh?"

"Never been kissed," Sasuke supplied his brother with the divine detail in hopes that Itachi would be pleased and leave him alone. Not that it wasn't true anyway.

"That vile Naruto," Itachi disappeared around the corner to give Naruto some free poisoned dangos. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the last statement. Did Naruto indicate that they kissed in some way? He had to smirk at that. Naruto would never let pass an opportunity to rile up Itachi. Narusuke squiggled uncomfortably in his arms and he turned to just in time to see Naruto enter the toy shop.

"Sasuke! Narusuke! How are you?" Naruto greeted them while Sasuna tried to reach for Narusuke. The blonde child shied away from his touch, even though the longing look was apparent. Naruto tried to see if the Uchiha heir had any reaction to what he had inflicted on his son, but Sasuke's face was well guarded as usual.

"Hey, Narusuke. Watch over Sasuna while I talk to your dad ok?" Narusuke gave a worried glance at his father, but seeing Sasuke nodding his approval made the child huff out a relieved breath. Clutching Sasuna's hand and giving off the first smile ever since the incident, both boys hurried off to the myriads of toys in the store, disappearing from their vision.

"Sasuke. Whatever you did to Narusuke, tell him it's okay. Obviously he's in pain for not being able to touch Sasuna,"

"No it is not okay, dobe. He was ready to kill that Hyuuga boy,"

"Kill is such an exaggeration,"

"I know because I received it before!" Sasuke replied in annoyance. Naruto stopped his rebuttals and watched as the handsome Uchiha combed his hair in an attempt to calm himself.

"Narusuke just turned 3 at that time. We were coming home from your place and Sasuna gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I think he forgot to give Narusuke one, so by the time I got home, my lips was bleeding and I had a bald spot on my head. That time Narusuke didn't have the sharingan, imagined what he could have inflicted on that boy!"

"So I used Tsukiyomi on him to show what could happen if Sasuna hated him for being too protective,"

"But Sasuke, Sasuna is hurting! Right after you did it Narusuke wouldn't even talk to Sasuna! He cries himself to sleep every night! Just, please. Say something! Tell Narusuke it's okay to stay friends," Naruto was tugging at Sasuke's shirt and turned on the puppy eyes to persuade the Uchiha heir.

"I don't.. ," looking dejected, a blush spread across Sasuke's delicate features, making Naruto gulp. Damn Uchiha's and their gorgeousness!

"Maybe I was being too harsh. I'll try to salvage what I can," Sasuke replied. Naruto smiled at that, happy with Sasuke's answer.

"So, Sasuke. Why are you here?"

* * *

Sasuna cried while clinging desperately to Narusuke's shirt. They were near the plushie section, Narusuke looked perplexed as of what to do. He hugged Sasuna close to him, relishing the closeness. Father made him stay away far too long. He was beginning to get depressed.

"Naru~ why did you leave Sasuna?"

"Tou-chan said that Sasuna will hate me if I don't let people near Sasuna. He said Sasuna will leave me,"

"Narusuke baka! Of course Sasuna will hate it! Sasuna wants to be friends with everyone!" Narusuke looked away dejectedly, releasing his hold of the raven child.

"But but, Sasuna will be sad if Narusuke leave! Don't leave Sasuna!"

"I don't like other people touching you," Narusuke admitted shyly, blushing for what he's worth. Sasuna grinned and turned Narusuke so that he could see the little Uchiha.

"Silly Naru~! Sasuna will always like Narusuke the most! Other people touch Sasuna because we're friends!" Sasuna gave off his brilliant smile and nuzzled the Uchiha's neck.

"Then Sasuna will be my bride?"

"Bride?"

" I watched it on TV! If you want to be together forever, you have to get married!"

"Oh..oh! I watched it too! A girl and a boy! So let's get married!"

"Nuh uh! We have to have money before we get married! I will become a ninja and do missions. Then we can get married! I will be a great husband!"

"Then Sasuna will be the girl and stay pretty for Narusuke!"

"Sasuna is already pretty,"

"Nuh uh~ Eiyuu is more pretty! Sasuna wants to be no. 1!" Sasuna continued on ranting about the ways that he could become more beautiful. Narusuke kissed Sasuna lightly on the forehead, thinking of ways to tell his father that he wished to be close to Sasuna.

Hearing his father calling his name snapped Narusuke from his thinking. Pulling Sasuna close behind him, Narusuke made his way to his father.

"Father, I want to be friends with Sasuna. I won't hurt our friends anymore. I will control myself, I promise!" Narusuke climbed into his father's arms and clung onto his neck. Sasuke blinked his eyes and smiled genuinely at his son. It looks like Narusuke can sort out his own feelings.

"I'm glad. Naruto tou-chan was scolding me that I scared you too much," Sasuke nuzzled his nose against his son, enjoying the giggles that he received in return.

_Oh my god. It looks like Sasuke is nuzzling with a younger me!_ Naruto gulped loudly, not noticing Sasuna gathering toys that were too closely related to girls.

"Daddy! I want this!" only then did Naruto realized there were a substantial pile near his feet. He picked up the first box to notice that it was a cooking set.

"Sasuna?" Naruto looked at his beaming son, and gazed at Narusuke. The raven child was picking up targeting , archery and a few varieties of 'write your own scroll' sets.

"Yes daddy?" Sasuna quipped, holding onto a 'sewing master mini 3000'.

"This are all girly toys. Why don't you take that lego set?" Naruto tried to exchange his son's choice with his own.

"But Sasuna wants to practice being a good wife to Narusuke. And Narusuke said these toys will help me,"

"Sasuke!!"

* * *

"Thank you father," Narusuke walked hand in hand with his father towards the hokage tower. Sasuke had given him his toys and paid for Sasuna's (the ones that Naruto refused to let his son have) as well.

"You are welcome. I didn't have a lot of toys when I was little,"

"I know. Itachi-ji chan said that grandfather was a dick," Sasuke stared incredulously at his son and burst out laughing. For once in his life, he didn't bother to correct his son's bad language.

"Itachi- ji chan also said that grandfather bullied you. If I was there I'll kick his *ss!" Narusuke hissed. He hated the fact that someone bullied his father. No one hurts his loved one.

"Thank you Narusuke. I would like that very much," Sasuke knocked on Tsunade's doors before entering.

"Uchiha, have a seat,"

"Hn," Sasuke sat down with Narusuke on his lap, plunging the kunai into the air. Tsunade took note of the more childish quality that the little brat was displaying. Looks like the lost childhood caught up to him.

"So what can I help you with?" Tsunade finally asked, putting the notes aside.

"I want Narusuke to enter the academy tomorrow. I held him back for long enough," Sasuke admitted.

"What? He's only 6. He's still playing with a plastic kunai," Tsunade reasoned out.

"I wanted him to wait for the others to enter the academy. But his abilities keep growing up until the point that I only have high level jutsus left o teach him," Sasuke replied. He placed Narusuke on his chair and made his way to the door.

"You can test him if you like, and decide for yourself," Sasuke patted his son's head.

"Narusuke, no killing okay? I know you want Naruto-tou chan to be hokage, but Tsunade sama is important to Sasuna," Tsunade scoffed at the petty threat Sasuke was inclining, but rose from her chair to test Narusuke's ability. Sasuke exited the room, so confident in his son's power. Damn Uchiha's and their damn confidence. Just yesterday Itachi was here to place yet again another restraining order on yet another stalker. Damn Uchiha's and their damn good looks.

Narusuke watched with lazy eyes as the hag approached him, flowing chakra to his feet and hands. A swipe that Tsunade made with the left fist was ducked away perfectly, Narusuke disappeared from his chair. In its place, bits of wood scattered everywhere. Tsunade immediately looked up to see the child hanging from the ceiling, displaying perfect chakra control.

"Looks like you aced the chakra control test," Tsunade muttered, evading several shuriken thrown her way. Leaping out of the projectile path of a fuuma shuriken, she failed to notice Narusuke appearing behind her, making hand signs that were all too familiar. The only warning she had was the telltale exclamation of

"Katon! Gyoukaku no Jutsu,"

But she was not hokage for nothing. Evading the attack she healed the burns that she got in no time, punching the air with such force that the momentum knocked Narusuke on his tummy; making him lose his balance. As soon as the child hit the floor, a log appeared in his place with a poof, clearly the effect of a kawarimi.

"Not bad Uchiha. I see that you are ready to enter the academy and become a genin,"

"Wrong. I am ready to be a chuunin," with that Narusuke appeared out of nowhere to stand on the table, eyes blazing with the deadly sharingan. Tsunade smirked as the sounds of a thousand chirping birds filled her office space.

* * *

Sasuke entered the office after a few silent minutes passed by. He saw his son sitting on the blonde hokage with candy in his mouth as well as his pockets. No doubt that it was for his bride. The room was charred pretty badly, but Narusuke had the decency to char the hokage's paperwork. No doubt Tsunade's goading as well.

"I see what you mean Uchiha, Narusuke is indeed ready to enter the academy. In fact, I would say he is far from ready," Tsunade gave her opinion. Sasuke smirked in return, proud of his son's achievements.

"I'll send a chuunin to instruct him tomorrow, he will have another one joining him," Tsunade informed Sasuke, dismissing the raised eyebrow the Uchiha sent her way. He didn't think that his kid was the only gifted one did he?

"I see. Until then, Hokage sama,"

"Bye bye, baa-chan!" Narusuke waved enthusiastically, and Tsunade smiled while waving back. Though matured, the inner child was still there. Sasuke did great in raising his son.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was not at all surprised to see Kankurou enter his compound, grinning idiotically. So the hokage was resorted to call in the sand siblings huh? Must be a shortage of chuunins then.

"Hey, Uchiha. Heard your kid is ready to become a genin. I brought his classmate with him, but the little guy disappeared somehow,"

"Sabaku," Sasuke greeted the sand nin, Narusuke sizing up the adult he just met. Sasuke assured him that this was the new teacher, and that he was gonna teach him new stuff. They waited briefly while Sasuke pondered who's kid was advanced enough to enter the academy at this age.

"Uwaaah~" Narusuke's excited cry snapped him out of his daze, and he turned his head to see sand circling his son. Kankurou was smirking, so he guessed it must be Gaara. When the sand died out, he was surprised to see that instead of the famous redhead, there was a mini version of him instead.

"Is that..?" Sasuke trailed off. Kankurou nudged the boy to introduce himself to his new friends and the boy reluctantly obliged.

"I am Sabaku no Akira," the boy replied, eying Narusuke with interest.

"Uchiha Narusuke! My dad is Uchiha Sasuke, he's the most handsome ninja in Konoha!" Sasuke and Kankurou tumbled anime style, while Akira raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"My dad is Sabaku no Gaara, and he's the Kazekage,"

* * *

Once again, I updated my fic. Sorry guys! I was busy the past few months, honest. I still have a presentation to do and then its over! I can concentrate on my fics then! Please read and review! I love you guys! If you have any questions about this fic don't hesitate to ask me!


	9. Chapter 9

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 9: Growing up phase 8

Akira eyed Narusuke intensely. Sasuke had already left for his solo mission (but with a warning to Kankurou to keep his son safe) and would be back at night time. The kids were sparring nearby after their easy mission of helping old ladies (both of them accumulated a substantial amount of fans) with setting up a bake sale.

Kankurou made mental notes as he noticed the kids flaws and perfections, like Narusuke's powerful katons and Akira's wind control. Unlike his father, Akira was not able to control sand, seeming that he needed Shukaku to do so. But being a wind element user, he could manipulate the sand anyway, but to a less menacing degree.

What Kankurou failed to notice is that, Akira was purposely letting the Uchiha boy keep pinning him to the ground.

"That's 3 times in a row!~" Narusuke exclaimed happily, extending his hand towards his fallen team mate. Akira grasped it earnestly, stumbling on the way up just to have an excuse to hug the raven child.

"You smell nice," Akira sniffed Narusuke's neck. Narusuke, thinking that it was what friends normally do, shrugged.

"I bathe,"

"Okay, kids. That's enough practice for today. I have to go meet you dad, Akira, so be home by dinner time. Or else aunty Temari is gonna throw a fit," Kankurou hopped off to meet Gaara, leaving the kids still hugging.

"I know! Let's go meet my friends! They can be your friends as well!" Narusuke tugged at the young red head, pulling him along the streets of Konoha.

"But I'm hungry,"

"Let's head to uncle Tachi's place!" Narusuke changed direction, heading to his uncle's dango shop. The kids were blissfully unaware of emerald eyes stalking their every move.

"Hm. Looks like they are going to be good friends. Not a good idea," Neji gave his opinion to Gaara, the couple sitting on a hidden branch.

"Why?"

"Naruto's kid likes Narusuke. And I wouldn't want to evoke the baka for taking away his son's boyfriend,"

"Hnh, may the best boy win then,"

"Uncle Tachi! My new friend wants dangos!" Narusuke chirped loudly as he reached the counter. Itachi swerved to see a mini Gaara with Narusuke instead of Sasuna.

"Hello. Narusuke, does Sasuna know you are here with someone else?"

"No. I was from the training grounds. Akira wants to eat something,"

"He may be upset if he knows you are cheating on him," Itachi handed them their dangos and green tea, Akira already making way towards an empty table.

"Cheating?"

"Fu fu," Narusuke turned back to seat with Akira, and as he plopped down on his seat, Sasuna and co. entered the small shop. Narusuke waved them over to his table.

"Narusuke! Who is that! Are you out on a date?!" Sasuna exclaimed heart-broken. He glared at the emerald eyed boy, clutching at Narusuke's waist immediately.

"Date?"

"Kakashi said that when two person eat together, it's called a date! And it's special!"

"You! Stranger! No one upsets our friend!" Shin shouted, while Wakari nodded .

" I was just sitting here," Akira mumbled, glaring at this Sasuna. It looks like he wants to challenge Akira for the right of Narusuke. He fed Narusuke his dango just to piss Sasuna off.

"You!" Sasuna pulled him from his chair.

"Guys, no arguing in the shop," Itachi's smooth baritone made the kids shut up. They knew that if you make Narusuke's uncle mad, he's going to hurt your head real bad. Their dad said so.

"Uncle Tachi! He wants to take Sasuna's Narusuke!" the child cried while glomping the Uchiha elder. Narusuke looked at his uncle for understanding, but the man just chose to smile instead.

"Well…it's up to Narusuke who he likes best," with that the child rushed out of the shop teary eyed, looking for his dad. Narusuke was eager to pursue. Akira watched as the Uchiha he likes run after his friend, and opted to stay there to get to know the other children better. Maybe he could also get some information on the Uchiha.

"Well, might as well introduce ourselves," Nuzuki suggested. The children introduced themselves as well as their dads, and Akira returned the favour.

"The noisy kid is Sasuna. You shouldn't touch Narusuke. Sasuna hates it," Shikashika explained.

"And Eiyuu isn't here. He's with the aunties. They like to take Eiyuu shopping," the guys shuddered when they remembered their recent shopping trip. It was scary.

"Where do you live Akira?" Shin asked. He was very interested in finding out what Akira's family is like.

"Next to the police headquarters," Akira replied. The kids immediately pulled Akira from his seat, ranting about wanting to see his house. Temari was up front watering their garden. Akichou, Shin and Shikashika were on her the second they saw her, and tried to get her to use the giant fan.

"Narusuke, what does he like?" Akira tried to start an innocent conversation with Nuzuki. The young boy paused for a while to think his answer.

"Well, he likes Sasuna. That's the only time he gets vocal,"

"Sasuna," Akira chorused. He knew what he had to do now.

* * *

"Sasuna! Wait!" Narusuke, being naturally faster (damn Uchihas and their damn genes) caught up with Sasuna just as the young boy leapt into his father's embrace. Naruto had seen the chase for quite some time and waited patiently for the kids to reach him.

"Daddy~ Narusuke was with this boy! They were having a date!" Naruto raised his eyebrows at that, for he didn't expect Narusuke to be cheating on Sasuna. Though the kids might misinterpret the meaning of cheating.

"Narusuke?" Naruto coaxed the boy who was staring worriedly at his…best friend? Boy friend?

"I was eating with Akira! After sparring, he said he was hungry so I took him to uncle Tachi," Narusuke explained.

Aahh~ Naruto understood now. So Sasuna had caught them eating together.

"Sasuna, being alone with another boy doesn't mean that Narusuke was having a date,"

"But.."

"I'm always together with Sasu-touchan and that didn't mean we're dating, right?"

"They were just friends, having lunch after a spar..wait, why spar?"

"Oh, Kankurou sensei was watching us train. I entered the academy today!" Narusuke proudly stated.

"That fast?! You're only 6!"

"That's what hag-sama was saying too. But then I fought her, and she said that I was more than ready," Narusuke nodded in affirmative, while reaching for Sasuna, flagging candy at his bride. Sasuna (forgotten about the ordeal he just went through) immediately hopped off his father into the embrace of his 'husband', grabbing for the candy.

"Oh. So this new boy, he has entered the academy as well?"

"Yup! Akira's dad is kazekage! But he won't win my father!"

"Gaara's in town?! Must keep pervert away from sasu-chan!" Naruto clenched his teeth at the thought of Gaara teasing his Sasuke. No doubt that the red head and Neji is an item, but both of them liked to tease Sasuke just to get a reaction. And it pissed the living daylights off Naruto.

"_Well, I don't see your name on him, Uzumaki," Gaara coolly replied once confronted._

"_He's my best friend! And don't you have Neji!"_

"_Naruto, even Neji likes to tease Sasuke,"_

"_WhaaaatT!!!"_

Damn Neji. He can tease Sasuke when Gaara's around cause he knows he'll be protected. Naruto invited the kids inside for some sandwich, cause when Sasuke's not around, its Naruto's job to look after the kids.

* * *

It was dinner time, and the Sabaku household was having a quiet family dinner. Gaara just came back from the Hokage tower, and was munching on some onigiri when Akira spoke up.

"Tou-san. I like this Narusuke," Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"The Uchiha?"

"Yes,"

"But I hear he has another,"

"I am going to fight for him,"

"Oh, do you have a plan?" Gaara's question was met with a smile, and he knew that his son has not only developed the taste to tease an Uchiha, but he was also conniving.

It's gonna be fun.

* * *

Neji tucked Eiyuu in, grimacing at the curls his son was sporting. Those kunoichi! Why do they keep treating him like a girl? But he had to admit, Eiyuu is, painstakingly beautiful that way. Neji made his way to the bathroom and picked up the rollers Hinata left while she was visiting. Maybe he would look that pretty as well.

A few minutes after that, he release the lock of hair that he curled, and with a straight face gazed at his reflection.

"Superior in any form,"

"Neji, Akira just…is that a curl?" Gaara's voice made him turn to look at the intruder, but what met him first thing wasn't emerald eyes, but a flash.

Sh*t. Gaara's not going to live it down.

* * *

I updated again! Please R n R! And the reviews will be replied next chappie~!


	10. Chapter 10

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Instalment 10: Growing up phase 9

Day 25

The large Uchiha police headquarters was buzzing with joy, the kids clambering onto their seat while waiting for their teacher.

"Ne, ne~ I want to be as strong as Narusuke. I heard he already went on a few B class missions!" Sasuna informed his friends. The past few days they rarely see Sasuna or Akira, the boys were busy training. And even though Tsunade had emphasized the fact that they were unable to take the chuunins exams, the kids find amusement in doing missions and beating up bad ninjas.

"Not as strong as Akira," Eiyuu snorted. They met a few days back, and like his father, Eiyuu had taken a liking to the emerald eyed boy. Shin was not impressed. He still thinks that Eiyuu was his. Fortunately, he spent most of his time with Nuzuki, seeing that their father were close.

"Narusuke can kick Akira's *ss!" Sasuna argued, shaking his tiny fist in Eiyuu's face. Eiyuu was his rival in the pretty department.

"Nuh uh! Akira owns Narusuke's *ss!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Akira said so!"

"Fight! Fight!" the other kids chanted, Wakari pushing Eiyuu from behind. Unfortunately for the kids, their teacher stepped in just the nick of time.

"Sasuna, your father won't be happy with this," the lazy drawl made Sasuna snapped his head with glee. It was his favourite sensei, Kakashi!

"Kakashi sensei!" Sasuna jumped from his place to hug his sensei.

"Maa, maa, Sasuna. Sit down so we can see how you go," the kids scattered to their seat while Kakashi called out one by one to test their skills.

--at the end of the day—

"Hmm, you kids still need to work on your chakra control," Kakashi nodded absentmindedly.

"But good job, Eiyuu. I think you're almost ready to take the final test," Eiyuu smiled smugly in Sasuna's face, while Sasuna grit his teeth in annoyance.

"And Wakari, seeing that you can't use chakra, you will be under Gai,"

"Yosh!"

"You kids are ready to go. Be sure to practice lots for your test tomorrow!" Kakashi waved the children goodbye, and disappeared in puff of smoke.

* * *

Sasuna rushed to the main house in hopes of finding Sasuke. The Uchiha was having a day off, and Itachi was there with his brother for some exercise. Sasuna ran in finding Itachi pinning Sasuke to the tatami floor, the young Uchiha blushing because he was out of breath. Seeing Sasuna, Sasuke immediately flipped out of Itachi's grasp.

"Sasuna?"

"Sasu-touchan! I need help in chakra control!" Sasuna latched himself onto the strong Uchiha. He buried himself into Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke patted the young Uzumaki.

"I'd love to help you train," nodding at Itachi's way, the younger Uchiha led Sasuna to their private training ground.

"Now...take a deep breath and close your eyes,"

* * *

"Hmm... it's really easy when you put it that way, Sasu-touchan! Thanks!" Sasuna giggled from his spot on the ground. Sasuke smirked at the young Uzumaki; it was fun training the boy. His Narusuke was a fast learner, and Itachi liked to butt into his training so much; he often wondered the percentage of his contribution to Narusuke's growth.

"I am glad I can help you," Sasuke dusted his pants and made his way into the Uchiha main house, Sasuna trailing merrily after him. He shooed the boy to take his bath while he prepared dinner. Narusuke will be back anytime now, and Naruto was on a mission.

He was slicing fish fillets for tempura when the quiet footsteps of his son echoed in the main entrance.

"Tadaima," Narusuke's polite greeting made the Uchiha smile, his son was an example he was proud of.

"Narusuke, okaeri-nasai. Go take a bath, Sasuna is upstairs as well. Make sure to give him a set of pj's," Sasuke ordered his son. Narusuke nodded in understanding and took the small glass of cool water from his dad.

"I'll go then," Narusuke rushed upstairs to meet Sasuna, Kakashi –sensei taught him a new game today~

Sasuke was stirring his soup when a crash was heard from upstairs.

"No~ Narusuke, it feels funny,"

"Just once, ne? Please~??"

"Okay..." the silence made Sasuke uncomfortable, he briefly toyed with the idea of checking on what the kids were doing.

But then again, they could take care of themselves. Continuing with his cooking, Sasuke whistled to himself as thumping began. A loud moan was heard sometime after that, and Sasuke cringed at the possibility of that sound. Someone, save him!

"Aaaahhnn~!" Oh god. He is gonna snap!

"Hey~ Sasuke-teme! Are the kids with you.." another moan chose to make itself heard and Naruto searched for an answer at Sasuke's face.

"Sasu..?"

"Hn," a blush flourished at the stoic avenger's face, making him irresistible.

"The kids..?"

"Hn," Sasuke looked at the other side, evading all eye contact.

A tackle sent the teme sprawling on the floor with an eager Naruto on top, stripping his shirt.

"Teme, take responsibilities,"

"Naruto! Dobe! Wait a minute!"

"Too late,"

"Unnhh..~"

"I've been waiting forever,"

"Uwaaah~"

* * *

When the kids headed downstairs, Sasuke was already at the dinner table, sweating and red in the face. Naruto was serving their dinner, looking non-chalant. Naruto did notice however the large amount of food Sasuke prepared. Far too much for 4.

Narusuke caught Naruto's eyes, and grinned while giving him a thumbs up. Naruto gave another back, Sasuke fumed at the side and Sasuna looked confused. Itachi was working extra hours tonight, so it was just the four of them.

Naruto couldn't be happier. If Itachi was here, he'd be fussing about Sasuke sitting in his lap. Damn pervert.

A knock to the house made Sasuke answer the front door. There stood Neji, Eiyuu, Gaara and Akira.

"Nice of you to make it,"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Neji purred. Sasuke blushed and looked irritated while Naruto hissed from his spot.

"Akira!" Sasuna exclaimed angrily.

"Narusuke," Akira greeted.

"Eiyuu," Narusuke waved.

"Sasuna," Eiyuu bowed. The parents looked at each other trying to guess the hidden meaning in those greetings. Gaara looked like he knew something and Neji took the opportunity to grope Sasuke's behind.

"Neji!" Sasuke scolded.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He looked at Sasuke's hand to see it gripping his bum. He immediately growled and fisted Neji's collar.

"Naruto," Gaara reprimanded the dobe from hurting his boyfriend. Neji smirked when sand began to flood through the windows but calmed his other half down.

"Gaara," Neji's gentle tone made everyone calm down, and Naruto rubbed Sasuke's behind to erase all traces of finger prints. Sasuke blushed but said nothing to stop the dobe.

"Lee?"

"Gai-sensei?"

"LEE!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"Gawd dam it! Run somewhere else!" Naruto shouted out the window.

They resumed eating with Sasuna glaring at Akira, Akira gazing at Narusuke, Narusuke looking at his food and Eiyuu stealing some of the food. The parents chatted happily, Naruto being on edge with both Gaara and Neji looking lustfully at his boyfriend (no verbal agreement was said, but having sex must count for something).

"I am taking Neji with me to Sand after this mission, and I would be happy if you joined us Sasuke," Gaara invited the young Uchiha after their dinner. The kids were upstairs in Narusuke's room palying while the adults chose to have some tea.

"No way I am letting him be with you two!! What is you force a threesome on him??!" Naruto immediately banged the table, making the table shook. Sasuke smirked at the blatant display of jealousy, but he can relate to it totally. He wouldn't trust anyone with Naruto either.

"We won't force him to do anything he won't," Neji muttered while sipping his tea. Gaara nodded, and looked up from his drink.

"Besides, having a threesome broadens the horizon," Gaara chipped in. Naruto popped a vein and jumped across the table to pummel the perverts for thinking such thoughts about his Sasuke.

Sasuke restrained them all by summoning his snakes, Manda may be dead, but the rest was still loyal to him.

"Thank you for the offer, Kazekage-sama,"

"Mmm, moan that name in the bedroom for me baby," Gaara teased.

"Why you!!" Naruto wiggled in his snake prison; trying to get his snake to go near Gaara to kick him in the balls.

"But I like to stay here until my son's last days," at that the adults became quiet. Tsunade had already warned them that the mission will be around 2 months, and after that the dolls loose their enchantment and become normal dolls. It caused an outrage the first few minutes of their meeting, but Naruto was the one to state they should snap out of it and knew from the start the kids weren't permanent.

"I wish we could have them like this forever," Neji wistfully said, Gaara comforting his loved one by rubbing his shoulders.

"We knew that day would come," Naruto added, and Sasuke agreed.

"You should have listened to what Kiba was saying. After I commented that we should get real kids of our own, he turned to Shino and grinned that idiotic grin of his, right? And he said 'looks like we have to adopt, Shino' and Shino turned red!" Naruto laughed at the memory.

"Looks like we have to adopt too koi," Neji suggested to his lover. Gaara grinned and whispered to Neji ; making him blush.

" If you guys are saying perverted stuff to each other, I suggest you guys leave before I have to explain the birds and the bees by force to the kids for catching you guys red-handed in the closet," Naruto warned.

"Hn. Dobe. You know very well Sasuna and Narusuke don't need any help,"

"That sounds like the kids are already having sexual relations Uchiha,"

"Narusuke is a very marute kid," Sasuke coolly added.

"But he is just 9!" Neji protested.

"Well, might as well let them have the joys while they can?" Sasuke smirked, making him look sexy indeed. Gaara and Neji looked at each other after gulping down saliva. That look has to be illegal.

"And why don't we enjoy ourselves too?" Gaara suggested, tracing his finger along Sasuke's jaw. The Uchiha looked irritated again at the harassment and looked at Naruto for help.

"All right guys! The petting zoo is closed now, get out," Naruto pushed the guys outside while Sasuke called Eiyuu and Akira down.

"I will beat you Eiyuu! I'll be the prettiest girl ever!!" Sasuna's shrill voice made Naruto cringe.

"We will see," Eiyuu said relaxed, Akira in tow. The young Sabaku was looking intently at Narusuke, whom was smiling at the antics of his bride.

"So, Sasuke, here's our house key. Come in whenever you want," Neji slipped a key into Sasuke's back pant's pocket, groping the cheek in the process. Sasuke batted the hand, and wished the kids goodnight. Akira nodding and Eiyuu smiling back, Hyuuga and Sabaku walked away laughing at Naruto's squawks.

"If I meet another pervert that touches you wrong, I'll kill him!!!" Naruto ranted, gathering up Sasuna in his arms.

"Ohh, love otouto! Your scent and this wonderful molestable bums is what makes my day complete," Itachi should have picked another time to be perverted.

"RASENGAN!!!!"

* * *

Next chappie up! It won't be long now guys. I appreciate all the reviews you guys sent me! I'm gonna work on conjuring up my new story. Writing makes me so happy. R n R! Love you all!!


	11. Chapter 11

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Day 34

"I'm gonna be the fairest in the land~!" 12 years old Sasuna shouted excitedly. Beside him Narusuke smirked his patented Uchiha smirk, which made a nearby group of girls sighed dreamily.

All the while, the centre square of Konohagakure was buzzing with excitement. The stage was lavishly decorated by the kunoichi of rookie 9, Sakura chatting heavily with Ino, and Hinata agreeing with Ten Ten about the gold theme they selected. Even Gai -sensei helped to set up the stage.

Tsunade was busy making bets on who would win.

While Sasuna busied himself with make up and preparing his dress, Eiyuu approached the pair with Akira in tow. Akira, though, was still waiting to make Narusuke his.

"Hmph, you'll never beat me, Sasuna," Eiyuu made his presence known. he was donned in a light lavender frock, simple with a bow diagonally placed across his chest. his hair was lightly waved with diamonds (his grandad insisted that his grandchild should have the best) lining the sides of his head.

Akira chose to steal glances at the young Uchiha, silently praising himself for his choice of a partner.

"Just wait!! I'm gonna win this competition and then rub it in your hagging face!"

"I'm not a hag!"

* * *

"I can't believe you let Eiyuu enter this competition, Neji," Kiba sat beside Lee, while tapping Shika's back. Neji turned his head to the Inuzuka behind him, while Gaara raised (a non-existent) eyebrow.

"I believe in letting my child have what he wants," Neji commented shortly.

"You know he's gonna get his ass kicked by the girls right? I mean, you should have seen the girlies, they looked fabulous!!" Kiba commented.

"My Eiyuu is superior in all forms,"

"I bet my money on Mai Kujiwara, you know, the tailor's daughter. She has rosy cheeks that lights up when she smiles," Chouji offered his two cents. Shika snorted signalling that he agreed.

"Oh I think Eiyuu has a fighting chance. I mean his youthful skin is soft and unblemished!" Lee assured his teammate.

"Dude, Lee. I don't think Sakura's gonna appreciate you talking about little kiddies that way," Naruto butted in on the conversation. Sasuke saluted the quiet Aburame, whose kid just won the Teenagers of Science National Competition a few weeks ago. Teamed with Nara Akichou and his very own Uchiha Narusuke, the other kids didn't stand a chance.

"I'm still shocked with Itachi's brave suicidal performance that day," chuckled the young Shino. Indeed, it was a performance hard to forget. Brave, because right after his nephew's victory, he had swooped down and claimed his brother's lips eagerly. Suicidal because Naruto was in between them, the first tail already manifested.

Needless to say, Itachi would have to watch today's event from bed.

Sasuke smiled at that memory. The dobe sure was protective. Naruto fumed from his seat, having rather erased that unpleasant memory from mind.

"It's starting," Shikamaru announced. The kids were up front, cheering their friends.

* * *

"And now, the fifth contestant, Mai Kujiwara~!" Iruka sensei announced over the microphone. The crowd cheered as the meek girl came on the stage. She was in a red dress, and her hair was bunned up.(That's right, she's not important so description's gonna be minimal)

"That's my girl~!" Mr. Kujiwara cheered his heart out. Mai waved to her dad, and that gained 'aawwss' from the audience. Little Mai was really cute.

"Today, I'm going to sing 'Blue Moon'," and she proceeded to do just that.

* * *

"Oh my god, that sounds like glass scraped against board!" Kiba whispered to the gang. Apparently the rest of the audience also thought so for everyone was crouched in pain sealing their ears. Even Mai's dad!

"Ehehe..thank you Mai," Iruka sensei waved adamantly towards the girl."And next we have Hyuuga Eiyuu!"

"Oh my god! It's Eiyuu sama!"

"Eiyuu!!" looks like the small Hyuuga managed to get admirers from girls of his age.

"He looks sooo gorgeous!"

"Go Eiyuu-chaaan!"

Hyuga Eiyuu floated into centre stage holding two purple fans. The music started and Eiyuu swayed beautifully to the music.

"Wow, Neji. I got to hand it to you, you're an excellent teacher. Never knew Eiyuu could dance," Chouji commented.

"Eiyuu's and excellent student. Besides, I didn't teach him. Gaara did," Neji answered.

"Neji," Gaara warned. They were supposed to keep that a secret.

"Kazekage-sama! I would be honored if you would teach me how to dance," Lee stood up and stars sparkled in his eyes. Gaara was seriously thinking of suicide, no way in hell was he gonna teach Lee dancing. Oh, the pressures of youth.

"Sorry Lee, these dance lessons tend to get personal and I..don't..share," Neji ended his speech with a kiss to Gaara's lips. Immediately Gaara's hold on Neji's waist tightened. The rest of the gang groaned in annoyance.

"Guys, please. This is like, public," Naruto tried his luck in stopping the couple. Neji's dazed gaze turned to Naruto and he licked his lips, tasting his fiancée there.

"Don't be jealous Naruto,"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous when I have this!" Naruto had grabbed Sasuke, hoisted him onto his lap and raised the Uchiha's shirt, revealing smooth abs. The paleness of Sasuke's skin gleamed like polished marble under the moonlight.

Everyone that caught sight of said chest was pitched backwards, blood spraying like a fountain.

Naruto, meanwhile, was busying his hands on Sasuke's chest.

"Dobe, Sasuna's about to go on. Excuse me," Sasuke left the scene without another word and headed towards the stage. Naruto figured Sasuke must have wanted to give some encouragement to Sasuna.

"Thank you, Eiyuu. And now~ Uzumaki Narusuke!"

"Haii~!" In hopped Sasuna, his shoulder length raven hair was curled inwards at the bottom, making him looked sweet. He was donned in a white-black lolly dress. The skirt was a 3 layered skirt, each layer ending in white frills.

"Sasu-chan~"

"Hey Sasu-riin!"

"Looking great Sasu-love!" If Eiyuu was loved by the girls, Sasuna had always been the eye candy for the boys. This has always made Narusuke immensely protective of his bride, everyday he would make sure that they walk together. Everywhere.

"Shut up! He's mine," Narusuke shouted over the crowd. Naruto tried to calm down the young Uchiha, also glaring at the boys who dared make moves on his cute Sasuna.

"I'm going to do ~" at the sound of his command targets flew from the floor. Sasuna gracefully leapt and danced in the air, all the while aiming for his targets. The kunai hit the targets with utmost precision. Sasuna's fans were clapping like crazy.

"That's my girl!"

"He's not a girl!" Narusuke shouted angrily. Sasuna beamed at the open display of possessiveness and bowed to retreat. Iruka sensei also applauded his last contestant.

"And now, we have a special treat while waiting votes from the public," Iruka announced. The stage turned dark, and when the lights returned, in the middle of the stage stood a grand piano.

There was also a figure sitting behind the piano. A red chinese cheongsam with slits on the sides showed white, milky thighs. The person's charcoal hair was bunned up with wavy sideburns framing a chiseled, flawless face. When the person looked up, revealing onyx eyes and a sinful smirk, Naruto hastily made his way to the stage.

"Oh my ****! It's Uchiha!"

"Damn, he looks fine!"

"****! I'm gonna go whack just looking at his ***"

Sasuke started a tune on the piano, his slender fingers gracing the keys. "Moonlight Sonata" filled the open space, making everyone enchanted by the Uchiha's melody.

"Oh god, I'm gonna turn gay!"

"Uchiha~! Want some real meat?" Naruto chose that exact moment to made his appearance on stage.

"Stay away, bastards! He's mine!" Naruto made his claim known. The crowd (majority guys) booed him and threw crumpled paper, making sure not to hit the gorgeous Uchiha.

"He's single!"

"We can fight for him!"

"I can see his thighs!" True indeed, in his hypnotizing play, the cheong-sam had driven up his thighs and parted revealing a large portion of creamy skin. Naruto lunged at said thighs, throwing off his jacket to conceal his property.

"Sasuke! Don't show my goods!" Naruto scolded. Sasuke smirked and continued on with his song.

"********! Don't ogle my Sasu!" Naruto accusingly pointed a finger towards the public. The rest of the night Naruto spent keeping perverts away from his Sasuke.

* * *

When they got home, Naruto proceeded to beat the hell out of Itachi, whom fainted form severe blood loss, with the TV repeating the scene where Sasuke's thigh got revealed. (He put up a spy cam on the stage to watch little Sasuna)

Sasuke smirked from the doorway. His dobe would need a lot of 'calming down' later on.

* * *

Hey guys! I finally had a chance to update this! I was busy with house work and vacations see, and I was working on the picture of all the kids. This is for you guys who reviewed! The link is here : .com/art/rookie-9-BJD-119852162

Hope you guys continue on reading this. Maybe 1 or 2 more chapters to go! I am currently brainstorming my brain for Bethroed Bastard and a new one. Will also put up a oneshot some time soon.

Thanks again!! Love you guys!

I've updated it and did a few spelling corrections. Nivell was kind enough to point out my mistakes! Thank you very much for the guidance.


	12. Chapter 12

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Day 50

"There they are! Don't let them escape!" Neji's authoritive voice boomed across the forest. Hinata, Sakura and Ino closed in on the target.

"Where the hell is Naruto?!!" Sakura exclaimed angrily. They needed to be cut off now!

"You a**h***s!! Give me back my Sasuke~!!" Naruto landed efficiently in front of team Hawk, stopping them from continuing.

"Out of the way brat! Can't you see we're busy here?!!" Karin obnoxiously threw her hand in front of Sasuke so that Naruto wouldn't get to him. Naruto stared and stared, not quite getting the fact that Sasuke was a bit off…

"Why is my dad wearing a loli dress?" Narusuke interjected, snapping Naruto out of his daze. Scrutinizing the captive, Naruto also, finally noticed the truth.

"WHAT THE HELL DATTEBAYO~!!" Naruto squawked indignantly. Karin sighed and glared at Suigetsu. The mist nin just grinned in response.

"Hey, Juugo agreed to it too,"

"…." A blush was the only response they got.

"Look, brat. We just want Sasuke returned to us like the good old days. We spent 2 years planning this and finally Sasuke showed some leeway in his defense," Karin explained.

"We all know staying in Konoha will only waste Sasuke's talents. He can be used for something faaar greater than just stupid shinobi missions," Suigetsu added.

The gang tried to imagine what that something was.

Neji:-

_Sasuke : Hahahaha~! That's right Neji. I always wanted Gaara for myself. And now that I'm lord of Konoha, he shall have a partner worthy of his status…_

_Neji : But Gaara and I are married..(crying)_

_Sasuke : In that case, I better buy a king sized bed so that all three of us can fit.._

Sakura :-

_Sasuke : Sakura, I finally have come to my senses…you and Ino may now dress me in anything you desire.._

Hinata :-

_Sasuke : Hinata, for even looking at my dobe, you and your clan, except Neji cause we're having a threesome, will be banished from here!!_

Naruto :-

_Karin : That's right Sasuke! Now dance for the crowd you pretty ******! (whiplash)_

_Sasuke : But my pole dancing skills are only for Naruto to see (sobs cutely)_

_Suigetsu : Naruto's not here to protect you. After you're done with the customers, come into my room and serve me!! Heheheheeee…._

"NOOO!!!~" Naruto wailed while Kyuubi howled in the background. No doubt about it that the demon had also witnessed the random thought and was repulsed by it.

"I won't let him serve you!" Team Hawk just raised an eyebrow at the outburst, confused of the service the young Uzumaki was talking about.

Narusuke:-

_Sasuke-santa: HoHOHo! Merry Christmas!_

_Narusuke : Awesome!! My dad is santa! Now I can determine who gets presents. Dad! Can you not give Eiyuu presents for Christmas?? And and I want extra presents so that Sasuna will love me~_

_Sasuke-santa :- Anything you want my beloved son _(as if Sasuke will say something that corny)

"YEAAHH!!" Narusuke shouted from his position. He renewed his vigor in chasing the culprits. Need to make haste if he wanted to make for Christmas (which is a couple of months away).

"I'll save you my sasu-chan!!" The dobe's voice echoed throughout the clearing. The guys had a chance to see an orange blur whizzed past by them, heading straight for Juugo. Karin intercepted Naruto in the nick of time, and the duo wandered off to battle it out. Narusuke followed Naruto, cause he had freaky vibes that says if Karin has a chance with Sasuke, his dad's innocence would be blown to bits.

The rest of Konoha's finest had a tough time fighting Juugo and Suigetsu. Feeling that Sasuke was slightly slipping from his shoulder, Juugo grabbed the nearest body part he could reach, which happened to be Sasuke's (delectable) rump.

A moan resounded which stopped everyone dead in their tracks. Juugo's hand was still on Sasuke's *ss.

Suigetsu, not wanting to be beaten by Juugo at anything, reached for Uchiha's behind as well, only having another hand alongside his.

"Forgive me Gaara, but I believe it is my destiny calling," Neji muttered quietly. His hand roved over Sasuke's behind freely, eliciting more moans.

Juugo tentatively put down the Uchiha to make it easier for everyone to have a go. Understanding and a brief truce swept the group as each shinobi flexed their hands to cop a feel. Suigetsu motioned Juugo to held the Uchiha captive, as the rest formed a circle around the slumbering ice prince.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Karin:

"Hey, you brat," Karin called out to one lethargic dobe, whom had been giving off vicious attacks since they got separated.

"What?"

"Don't you think it's too quiet?" Karin made a quick glance towards her other team mates and immediately her eyes bulged out. Even through the thick foliage, she could make out the silhouette of Sasuke bound to the ground.

Naruto, seeing the nin perplexed at something, turned head only to witness the most heart-wrenching, jealousy inducing, anger boiling over the top scene. Ignoring Karin, Naruto sped towards the crime scene, it turned out that Team Hawk isn't the only one about to get major injuries…

* * *

Sasuke came too only to notice that his hands were bound. Something pleasurable but wrong was going on all over his body, so he cracked an eye to see what was going on.

"!!!"

"Okay guys, he's awake. Wrap it up before he sounds the alarm and then Naruto comes here in Kyuubi mode," Sakura's hands were all over the Uchiha's head, ruffling his silky locks.

"Huh, I'm already aroused just by touching your head. So this is what you look like if I garb you hair in the middle of ***," Sakura muttered. Sasuke turned dark at that remark, struggling (futilely) against Juugo's strong hold.

"Juugo! Release me!!" the Uchiha hissed as one hand crept on the insides of his thigh. A smug face met his heated glare. Neji bent down to kiss the smooth thigh, slipping the short skirt further up.

"**ck you Hyuuga! I'll tell Gaara about this infidelity!!" Sasuke spat.

"No need. I already told him by bird and he told me to snap pictures," Neji brought out a camera to snap a rumpled Uchiha.

"I'll kill all…uunnghh~" the sentence stopped there as one hand pinched his nipples. Suigetsu immediately pebbled the nub, making it hard.

"Ahhnnnn~"

"Suigetsu, stop before this turns into something else," Juugo reprimanded the water nin. Suigetsu just flashed his grin and continued on. The Leaf nins were about to kick Suigetsu's ass when Sakura immediately leapt away, tugging Neji and Hinata with her. Juugo barely made it out of rasengan's projectile, but Suigetsu wasn't so lucky…

Juugo leapt away but was caught in one giant paw that burned him so bad, he lost his composure immediately. Naruto sporting 4 tails stood before the fallen Uchiha with his fangs bared, turning towards the other perpetrators. Sakura gulped hard as she sensed Naruto's hateful glaze heading their way. Kami sama, please shine thy light upon us and grace us with your ever lasting bless~

"Uuunnhh, Naruto…" the Uchiha's lusty voice snapped Naruto out of his rampage and in 2 seconds flat, he was back into his normal self. He scooped his teme into his arms, and urged Narusuke to climb onto his head.

"We WILL settle this," Naruto warned the rest as he leapt away with his bride. The gang let out a shaky breath as Naruto disappeared towards the village. Karin attended to her two fallen team members.

The rest of the gang let out a breath of relief as they hop down to join Karin and give medical assistance. Hinata opted to observe Sakura helping out the fallen ex-nins while Neji, being the closet pervert that he is, licked his fingers just to get Sasuke's taste into his senses.

Karin, while watching the leaf in her contemplative self, chose to voice her queries when Sakura was done with Suigetsu and Juugo.

"You think your hokage will want to take us in? Cause damn, if he's gonna *&**% your bony *^%$, I wanna be there to watch,"

* * *

I'm sorry it took me such a long time to update! I was back in my home country and the internet sucked there. I'm back in Australia continuing on my studies, though. Thanks soooo much for bearing with me and the next will be the last chappie along with the bridge for a sequel! R n R my beautiful readers!! I love you guys sooo much!!


	13. Chapter 13

Babysitting BJDs

Kickers-ej

Disclaimer: Naruto and all other characters are not mine but I wish the dolls were (drools)

"All of you suck at babysitting!" Watch as Tsunade take extreme measures to ensure that her ninjas become high quality nannies, by babysitting enchanted ball-jointed dolls shaped after each other. Narusasu, GaaNeji, KibaShino.

* * *

Day 60

The parents ushered into the Uchiha police headquarters, much like the first time they met with the Hokage. Each had a different expression on, but underneath it all everyone of them was feeling the same thing : regret.

For today was the day that their child would return back to being dolls.

The dolls accepted their fate since the very beginning, and were trying their hardest to not see a dejected look on their parent's face.

Even the kunoichi showed up to show their respects. Even if they never really played a big role in the dolls lives (or in this fic), they hoped that they could give support to their fellow team mates.

* * *

Neji and Gaara were sitting in a far corner with Akira and Eiyuu, conversing silently about the good memories they had.

"I wish I could be with you forever otou-sama," Akira muttered suddenly. Gaara decided to throw out his macho demeanor and hugged the doll for what he was worth.

"I will find a way to bring you back," Gaara silently promised his son, making Akira sniffled in sadness.

"And Eiyuu?"

"And Eiyuu, and every one of your friends," the Kazekage promised.

"And that time, it will be forever," Eiyuu was already sobbing histerically in Neji's arms.

"Promise me you'll always eat on time," Eiyuu urged the prodigy. Neji smiled and nodded while kissing his son's head. Gaara turned to watch his partner. He held out his hand towards the shaken Hyuuga, while smiling saying that it will be alright.

* * *

As soon as Tsunade entered the building, the dolls let out an eerie glow, signaling it was time to go. The kids made their last wishes.

"Dad! Don't be so lazy all the time!" Akichou shouted over to Shikamaru, making the nin mutter troublesome, but patted the dolls head lovingly.

The group had made a circle in the middle, each of them clinging onto their son for the final time.

"Say hi to uncle Gai for me dad!" Washi grinned at Lee.

"Eat healthy now father," Shikashika reminded Chouji.

"Dad, be careful of that monster I told you. Last night he was there again in your room moaning," Shin warned Kiba in all his seriousness, making the Inuzuka blush. Shino made a tiiiny smirk, and returned his attention towards his own son.

"I know it was you dad. Take it easy on Shin's dad," Nuzuki tapped his dad's nose with his tiny palm. Shino only nodded. Against his better judgement, Shino hugged his son closely while whispering "I couldn't have asked for a better son,"

* * *

"Daddy~ I want to be with you!" Sasuna wailed at the top of his lungs. Even though Narusuke had reminded him to be happy, he couldn't keep it in him. He loved Naruto very much, and wished he could keep him company forever.

"Sasuna, don't cry little one. I promise I'll bring you back," Naruto tried to shush his sobbing son.

"And Naruto always keeps his promise," a low baritone made Sasuna ceased his crying. Sasuke was holding onto Narusuke, who didn't seem like he was keeping true to his words. The small doll had steady tears streaming down his face, while Sasuke's hand rubbed soothingly on his back.

"Yeap! And I always keep my promise!" Naruto was glad that Sasuke could make Sasuna quiet down. He would hate for his son to go with tears in his eyes.

"Would you bring me back?" a timid voice spoke from Sasuke's hold and the two adults turned their attention towards Narusuke.

Naruto cried anime tears as he hugged both of the dolls. Screw this 'stay strong for the children' crap! He was sad! Sasuke sweat dropped at the display but couldn't find the strength, as of yet, to assure his son.

"I'll bring you back, Narusuke," another voice chipped in from the sides. The foursome turned to see Itachi, extending his hand to wipe tears from his nephew's face.

"Itachi-nii," Narusuke held out his hands towards his uncle. Sasuke let his son be taken in by his brother, understanding that they had their own special bond to be remembered.

"I'll bring you back, never doubt it my beloved Naru," Itachi cooed at the small Uchiha. It was like having a younger brother all over again, and this time he wanted to get it right.

The doll's glow got stronger.

Tsunade could only watch as her shinobi interacted with their dolls. This was better that what she expected. From here she could clearly see they had matured so much already. In fact! They were almost husband material! Maybe she should make a business out of that…

"I guess, its time to go," Akira's voice snapped everyone out of their sad reverie. The dolls looked at each other and grinned.

"It's time guys," Narusuke signaled.

The parents didn't have any time to ponder the mystery as each son took out a scroll and handed it to their respective parent with a kiss.

With that, the dolls stopped glowing altogether. And ceased to move.

Seeing Kiba on the verge of tears, Shino decided to lift up the atmosphere.

"I never remembered teaching Nuzuki to kiss. This must be your influence Kiba," Kiba swerved to face his lover.

"What?!! Just because I greet my Shin everyday with a kiss doesn't mean I go around teaching kids about kisses!" he sputtered.

"Well, that kiss on the cheek felt nice," Lee commented. They placed the dolls back on the cart that they were first brought in. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Cheek? How come Sasuna kissed me on the lips?" Naruto pondered out loud.

"Your son is sexually active, Naruto. A kiss to the lips hardly registered as anything," Neji gave his two cents.

"Neji's right. Besides, Narusuke was too busy giving Sasuke and Itachi tongue, I thought they were about to have a threesome," Gaara spoke up.

The gang gave a collected gasp. But each reaction was different.

"Temeee~!! What did you teach your son?!!"

"It must be Itachi's lessons,"

"Wow, I missed hot incest action?"

"Narusuke sure learns fast,"

"Your son has always been the perverted one,"

"From panties to initiating threesomes huh?"

"My son did not steal those panties!" the last outburst made the guys shut up, then immediately exploded into laughter.

"But what are these scrolls that they gave us?" Lee wondered. They opened the scrolls to see scribbling in some form of code, while the girls made their way towards their comrades. Ino peeked at Shikamaru's scroll.

"Wow! These are memory logs!" Ino snatched Shika's scroll to read further on. The rest of the gang circled Ino with their scrolls in hand.

"They recorded their memories and store it in here, see? Anyone could easily access and experience these memories once they read the incantation at the back," Ino explained.

"Could they do that?" Chouji asked in amazement.

"They could, once they ask someone with knowledge on how to record it," Ino answered. She briefly wondered if it was her dad or anyone from her clan.

"You know what this means right?" Shino asked the group.

"Troublesome. This makes me eager to bring them back and pick up where we left," Shikamaru muttered annoyingly, but the smile makes it harder to believe that he's anything but satisfied. They all nodded at each other, making silent promises to resurrect their son.

* * *

It had been three years since the mission and the guys barely made any advancement in cracking the answer to bring their son back. Life continued on as we speak, but at moments you could see the guys spacing out when mentioning a particular item, or eating a particular food. No doubt they were thinking about their son.

Naruto made his way to the Uchiha complex, no doubt eager to see his teme. He had been gone for a week now for a mission at Sand, and after a long, nice ***, he will go and see Neji for the message that Gaara had passed on to him.

"Naaarutoooo~!!!!" his hand was tugged violently and he barely had time to force his legs into running. His mysterious assailant was speeding up, and he kicked his chakra to keep up.

"Sakura?? What's up??"

"It's happening again!!" Sakura shouted while running.

"What's happening again??!"

"The disease! It's claimed another victim," Sakura answered. Upon the silence that met her ears, she decided to explain what's going on.

"5 days ago, we were having a discussion with Iruka about the delegacy to Mist, when all a sudden Tsunade dropped like a fly!"

"Huh??!!"

"Yeah!! We were scared that she was dead, or maybe her jutsu has caught up with her and made her deteriorate in a rapid pace, but intense medical examination showed that was not the case,"

"So she isn't dead?" Naruto dodged a civilian.

"But she isn't living either,"

"What??!"

"She doesn't have any breath, and her eyes doesn't dilate in the presence of light. We checked her cells and we found something really disturbing," Sakura continued on.

"Oh god, don't tell me she has senile disorders! She hugged me all the time!"

"You idiot! It's worst than that! Her cells stopped replicating!!" Sakura stopped to face Naruto.

"Then that means she's dead right?"

"No Naruto. Even in death, your nails and hair continue to grow as long as there's medium right?"

Naruto nodded at that fact.

"But her nail or hair cells wasn't replicating in rich media,"

"You mean…"

"Time stopped for her. Her body's not deteriorating as it should. Her body is in this state of non-growth. Even her body retained the same temperature,"

"What? This is freaky. You said it happened again. Who is it this time?" Naruto turned to see which house they had stopped.

His heart hammered loudly as he recognizes the Uchiha emblem on the main gates. He looked at Sakura to ensure that she wasn't joking. Her hardened gaze told him otherwise.

"You're lying..SASUKE!!" Naruto rushed into the compound to see other members of the advance gen in the main hall. Kakashi and Iruka had placed the Uchiha on a futon, covering the body with a blanket.

"This is a joke, right? Tell me he's fainted," Naruto pushed passed the crowd to get to Sasuke. He ignored the silent sorry's that were sent in his way.

Sasuke couldn't! He reached the teme's side with Sakura in tow. Hugging the avenger close, he allowed Sakura to examine his love for confirmation.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura patted the kyuubi bearer. She informed the rest that it was the same as Tsunade. The gang cursed loudly seeing Naruto's gaze turned into stone. Immediately his red chakra leaked manifesting tails.

"Snap out of it! Naruto! He's not dead!" Kiba shouted as he tried to shake Naruto into reality.

"Get Sasuke! This chakra will burn everything alive!!" Sakura commended. Iruka and Kakashi tried to reach the raven but were lashed back by a scorching paw.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!!" Kyuubi's voice boomed. He was about to grab everything in his path when all of a sudden his movements came to an abrupt halt. The rest turned to see team Hawk with Itachi, whose mangekyou was spinning out of control.

"I rushed home to see if it was true…my baby brother had been claimed by this disease? And I find you going berserk in kyuubi mode? Return to your original state before you hurt him," Itachi commanded. Naruto turned to see sasuke's skin turning red due to his chakra's intensity.

He willed Kyuubi to return to his cage. Dropping onto his knees, Naruto ignored Itachi as the missing nin gathered him in his arms. Sakura rushed over to heal Naruto's damage.

"I can't…," the words were barely whispered out of Naruto. Itachi turned to clutch his brother's hand. No response came.

His mangekyou spun with full intensity, anger clearly visible.

"Itachi you ***!! You're releasing Tsukiyomi!" everyone closed their eyes to avoid being paralyzed. Kakashi his behind Iruka to evade the same fate he met once.

Chouji, who never heard about it before, made the mistake of looking, and immediately foamed in the mouth.

So did team Hawk.

Those guys were agonizingly tortured with an image of Orochimaru clad in bikini, splashing Kisame while they frolic at the beach.

Sakura sighed exasperatedly, calling for more backup. Geeze, such dramatic idiots.

She turned to Neji, pinning him with her stare. Neji glanced, disinterested.

"You better made damn sure that Gaara doesn't bury Konoha in sand should this happen to you," she growled. Neji only smirked.

* * *

"Oh, good. You're up you damn Uchiha brat," a voice snapped him from his deep slumber. He peaked open an eye to see blue skies. He was in a room of some sort, with cabinets and files. He turned to see

"Tsunade-sama??!!" Sasuke got up abruptly. He examined himself to see if any clothing was missing. You could never trust Tsunade with anything, and sure, she preached about equal rights and s**t, but Naruto always reminded him about being careful. Further inspection found him in a white shirt, a maroon blazer, a tie and black slacks. That witch!! She raped him and then changed him into these kinky clothes! He glared at her with all his might.

"You idiot, I wouldn't do anything to you, Naruto would kill me," Tsunade smacked him on the head. She understood what was going on in the Uchiha's head.

"Where are we?" Sasuke asked.

"Not Konoha," Tsunade answered.

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade tugged him into the adjacent room where they found everyone else, including the kunoichi, laying on separate beds lifelessly.

"What the **** is this?" Sasuke asked. He went to Naruto's side to shake the life out of him but no response came. He also noticed that Naruto sported the same clothes as him.

Same as the rest of the gang.

"I woke up here an hour ago, and found myself in here. As I made myself comfortable on the chair outside, I heard a thump in here, and found you on the floor, red as a lobster,"

"An hour? You were passed out for 5 days,"

"Huh?" Tsunade cocked her head.

"The disease. You stopped growing or deteriorating. You passed out, not breathing, but your body remained suspended in time. And then you wake up here…,"

"You think these events are linked?"

"I'm guessing I was next. I hope Naruto didn't throw a fit,"

"Or Itachi. God knows he won't hesitate to kill another clan,"

"…"

"Right, that was completely uncalled for,"

"I guess this disease is claiming us one by one. There has to be a grand scheme behind it," Sasuke made his way out the door towards the weird office. He picked up some files and begun to read.

Tsunade caught on and shuffled through some admin files. Might as well get an understanding of this world.

They turned their heads towards the door when a moan resounded. Then followed by

"Maroon blazer! This **** makes me look gay!"

TBC

* * *

Hey ya guys! This is officially the final chappie for Babysitting BJDs, but I am gonna write a sequel. I've been mulling it over and it just doesn't seem right to let the dolls disappear from their lives just like that. What do you think? Are you with me? Feel fre to write any disagreements you guys feel, or any suggestions that you guys think will make a good sequel.

To all my reviewers, ShatteredDiamonds (Itachi's perverted ways makes me happy), Kuyeng 13(glad to have you wiht me), DRUNK-OFF-LIFE (that's just a name right?), AlaskenWildflower (my long time buddy2), Heihachi-Katayama (thanks for the support!), shirilyle (you got to have rivals, right?), happyalien (I always thought Lee and Gai has the worst timing), CrazyDreamin (that's okay, I get weird stares all the time from giggling at random funny fics that pops in my head), Nivell (thanks for the grammar bits, and yes, I love Eiyuu too. If I had a doll that looks like that, I would probably dress it up in kawaii clothing), DarkAngel010 (haha, I seriuosly thought of Sasu-chan), lilshiori (yes, I must end it. But I'm writing a sequel. Moelstation of poor Sasuke won't stop anytime soon), . (welcome aboard the wonderful train of NaruSasuness), Iamhappytojustbealive ( I know!!! T_T I wanna see Sasuke too~!!)


End file.
